Heart - A MinaKushi Story
by LycheeRambutan
Summary: Mikoto is a stay at home mother (SAHM) who befriends Kushina, the new VP at Fugaku's company. They struck a friendship and behind their backs, Mikoto and Fugaku are trying to matchmake their dear friend Minato with Kushina. OOC Fugaku totally.
1. Home

**This one is going to be a write and think later story, totally like a bunch of one shots sown togeetther.**

 **Disclaimer : Kishimoto owns the characters. I own the fanfic plot.**

 **Don't cry for me**

Chapter 1

Mikoto looked at her one year old baby toddling across the living room. Little Itachi had been walking since he was a mere eight months baby and all her friends thought he was a miracle. He was indeed. She had waited three years for the arrival of her first son and now she spent every waking moment with him, counting her little blessings. Photographing and recording his very milestone.

As lady of the house, she had quit her job after marrying Fugaku Uchiha. She chose not to work, not because she was married to an heir of one of the wealthy families in Japan, it was simply because she wanted to spend her time with her husband, be there when he returns. Her job as a journalist demanded her to work late into the night and faraway from home. When Itachi arrived, the more reason to stay at home and dote on her long awaited child. She realized that those wobbly little feet will soon walk in shoes, sizes bigger than hers. Although Itachi was a mini sized version of Fugaku, his gentle and caring personality evident even when he couldn't speak, was hers. She raised him all by herself without a maid or nanny. Itachi was also crazy for her, even Fugaku was jealous.

It was a stormy night that day, Fugaku had been coming home late for weeks now, only Mikoto and Itachi were in their bungalow. Itachi had slept early and Mikoto snuggled up to him, thinking he would wake up what with the storm roaring. Half an hour passed and the storm subsided to drizzling rain, still Itachi did not stir. Being an overprotective mother, Mikoto checked whether her son was breathing. She did this every day since he was born, just a peculiarity of a first time mother.

Mikoto remembered that she had not called her husband at all today. Her heart was tugging to call him. Upon checking again that her dozing son was dead to the world, she decided to fetch her phone from the home study to call her husband. She had been charging her handphone there because she did not want to spend her quality time with her son only to be interrupted by texts and calls.

She slid quietly onto her feet and stepped onto the carpeted floor like a kunoichi. She repressed her laugh as she jumped and landed from the bed to the door in a few nifty moves. Looking once again at the peacefully sleeping Itachi, she headed to the study, tiptoeing of course.

She flipped her handphone's leather protector open and peered at her phone. It was puzzling why Fugaku had not called her at all. She flicked her eyes outside her windows looking at the wet leaves and flowers, asking herself why her husband had not called her when he was two hour later than usual. Looking back at her phone, she began dialing her husband's personal handphone number and waited for the other side to pick up.

After the second ring a gentle voice greeted her, unmistakeably a woman's.

"Hello, this is Mikoto. Who is this?" She asked, voice trembling in anxiety. Never in her life had someone answered the phone other than Fugaku's male personal assistant or his naughty younger sister.

"Oh you are Fugaku's wife, he umm, he left his phone in my office when he left. He went to the hospital after he received the news that an important client of ours met with an accident. I am Kushina Uzumaki, his new colleague. I am just about to go home when I heard the phone vibrate from under my table."

"Umm, thank you for telling me of his whereabouts."

"Errr, can you wait for a minute, I need to take this other call."

"Sure…" Mikoto said, finding herself staying on the line instead of disconnecting and calling Fugaku's other phone.

She wondered why her husband had not told her about this new colleague, it must be because he did not know about her at all or that time was not on their side to talk about the office, what with Fugaku being busier than usual lately. Although Mikoto did not work for the Uchiha, Fugaku had gifted her some shares of his company and he always updates her on the company's development. She chose to ignore about the absent updates and focus on the present issue.

"Hello, are you still there? It's Mikoto right? I heard your name from my officemate this morning and saw your picture in the Company Family Day collage that they posted in the website. Hehe, nice to have the chance to speak to you."

"Yes, my name is Mikoto."

"Oh sorry for being intrusive. It is just that the company had a very large male to female employee ratio that I thought you were maybe an officemate whom I never met since I came here a week ago. I also just met your husband this morning and he had not even known I am the other vice president just half an hour ago. Oh my I talk too much. I think I should just shut up now."

Mikoto chuckled over the phone. "Never mind Kushina. I think you should keep the phone with you and give it to Fugaku later when he realizes his loss."

"Or that I could return it to you today. They told me that he will return straight home when the client's stable. I have been defending the fort since he left and it's getting late now and we'll I don't have anyone waiting for me at home... ummm. Maybe I get to meet Uchiha junior. Well, sorry if I blab too much but I am not doing anything tonight and who knew this could be the start of a beautiful friendship?"

Mikoto thought for a second, she had always maintained a respectable distance from her husband's colleagues' wives. The wives had been friendly when they meet during the annual family day but they never met each other outside of that time. Maybe because they all had very young children and they didn't share similar interest that she was not, keen to spend time with them, and them with hers. It was also the fact that they were mostly working mothers while she is a stay at home mother. Their interests and hobbies were not in line, maybe that's why they aren't friends.

"If you insist," Mikoto smiled. "My address is 56, Kirin Street 3/55, Hokage Lane. Mikoto didn't need to ascertain whether Kushina was really from Fugaku's office, his handpone rarely left his side unless he left it with his assistant during meeting or if his sister stole it for prank calling Mikoto. This was the first time his husband left his phone accidentally.

"Oh Hokage Lane, that's a nice housing area. I am in need of a house closer to this office anyway, maybe I'll take this as a kind of recce for a new house. Well, I sure am vomiting words now. I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Bye."

Mikoto smirked at the eagerness of the woman on the other line. She walked out of the study and checked once again on Itachi who was now sleeping on his side, one thumb in his mouth and drooling. She smiled at the young innocent boy and slipped into the kitchen to make tea. She could serve the cupcakes she had baked that evening.

Being almost thirty and a stay at home mother, Mikoto knew she would not often have plenty of opportunity to befriend woman her age unlike during her youth. At this rate the ability to create and maintain a friendship drops to almost zero percent because she had prioritised her son and husband while everything else comes second. But today, suddenly out of the blue someone wants to befriend her. She wondered if Fugaku would be okay with this since he rarely mix business with pleasure. Will he allow his wife to be friends with his colleague?

Ignoring those worthless worries, she poured water into a kettle and started gathering cups and plates for her incoming guest. She hoped that Kushina turned out to be a as nice as she sounded, it was tiring for Mikoto to make people understand of her commitment to her family, she hoped Kushina is not one of those kind.


	2. Red & Yellow

Chapter 2

Kushina started her three year old Mitsubishi Mirage and waited for it to heat up while she checked Mikoto's address on her phone. Hokage Avenue was one of the neighbourhood she passed by on her way to work daily so she did not need to use GPS to find it. It would be a short ride since the housing area was located to the right of the road on the way to her office.

Since two weeks ago prior to her transfer, she had been searching for places to live. Thus she had looked up addresses that were on the way to her workplace. One of those place was Hokage Avenue and she found out that it was within her budget though she had thought it expensive.

After Phoenix Technology the company Kushina worked with was bought by UchihaSenju Corps, she found herself handpicked by her new employers to head their Operations Department. They had offered her a very generous salary package with a lot of perks, and one of those was housing allowance. She jumped with joy as throughout her studies and while her original company was still a startup, she had been staying in shared cramped apartments back in Suna.

Suna was a metro, though the rents were high the public transportation were aplenty. Kushina only bought a car after four years of working because she had to travel between Suna and Konoha almost every week. When Phoenix Technology was relocated to Konoha, she took the opportunity to accept the move instead of hanging back at Suna. She had no one around anymore, even her high school friend had emigrated to other places.

As she manoeuvred her car out into the road, suddenly Kushina's thoughts began playing on what she would actually talk about with Mikoto. She had met Fugaku when she was still with her old company, and they had never interacted. Their roles in the company did not need them to interact directly, thus she was surprised when Fugaku came by her office that evening to greet her. Only then did she realised that her new role as Vice President of Operations means that she is part of the policy makers in the company instead of handling the operations part like before.

At the traffic light just before she enters the main road heading back to her house which is also the road to Hokage Avenue, she texted Fugaku's driver to notify the COO that she was heading to his house to send his private mobile phone. She didn't know how Fugaku would react but that would be something to worry later. She had a friend to meet.

Mikoto placed the two cups and pot on the tray and carried them to her coffee table. The coffee table which was a gift from Obito and Rin, her niece and nephew from Fugaku's side when they first bought the house right after Itachi was born. She smiled when she recounted the fact that she could say the house was a month short of being the same age as Itachi.

She looked at the hanging clock on the wall and estimated that Kushina would arrive in another fifteen minutes. She flipped on the television but lowered the volume to a whisper as to not awaken her son up. While she waited for Kushina, she called the security guard stationed at the entrance of Hokage Avenue that she was expecting a guest from UchihaSenju Corps. She then settled down to read on a magazine Fugaku had bought her because he had thought she would grow bored staying at home.

"Hi," Kushina waved a little hello to Mikoto and then bowed down to take of her heels. She mumbled to herself for forgetting to change her footwear, wearing high heels to someone's home a few hours after office hours feels a bit workaholic to her.

"I am Kushina Uzumaki, the one who called?"

"Hi, come in," said the woman in a baby blue sweaters and pleated skirts. Her raven hair let loose at the back. "I am Mikoto."

Mikoto extended a hand and Kushina gladly grabbed it. She was mesmerized by the soft skin of the woman's hand in contrast to her calloused finger. Kushina blushed slightly noticing that the woman's skin was fairer than her sun kissed skin. She had always been very keen with every new prospective friend she met. Kushina smiled at the thought of being friends with the other woman.

She placed her shoes near the shoe rack which contained about ten flat shoes, two pairs of loafers and a row of small shoes, maybe a toddler she guessed. Kushina had not been around children much to notice what size shoes fit which aged children.

"Let me lead you to our living room. One can get lost getting through here."

She stepped inside the house and was met by a corridor filled with arts hanging on the wall. There was even a description on each of the art. She inspected a few but saw that none of the artists were an Uchiha so far, so they were some kind of a private collection.

Then she saw an abstract painting in a shape of a whirlpool in blue, black and white. She was getting a feeling of being sucked inside the drawing and quickly averted her gaze. Some painting have a mesmerizing effect on its viewers, and this was one of those. Then she remembered to check out the artist's name. The artist was Minato Namikaze from Konoha. So a local artist, all the other artist were from Japan, Iwa, Suna and Ame. She grabbed her phone out and took a quick photo of the art and it's description.

"So, you like art?" Mikoto stood smiling at Kushina. Kushina grinned at the woman, she had taken her own sweet time to check out the arts.

"My husband found it entertaining that his guests took hours to reach the living room when they use this corridor. Come, let's have tea. There's plenty time to check the arts again."

As Kushina nodded and left the whirlpool painting, Mikoto glanced at the artist's name and grinned widely. Not many people had admired the drawing before, she thought. She followed her guest into the living room and pondered the notion along the way.

~~~~ _dcfm~~dcfm~~dcfm~~~~_

"Here's the phone before I forgot." Kushina placed the phone on the coffee table near Mikoto. She had sat a good few feet away from Mikoto on the same long sofa. It was common sense to be within a comfortable distance, as they weren't friends yet. Strangers, yes.

Mikoto nodded and took the phone as soon as it was placed on the table. She unlocked the phone and saw that it's battery icon was already red signalling a weak battery. She unlocked the phone and set it back on the table.

"Thank you for bringing it back here. I rarely ever need to call Fugaku this late, but today he didn't call as usual."

"You're welcome. I… I hoped I wasn't being too intrusive or anything coming here."

"That's alright. It's rare for his co-workers to drop by actually. Usually they drop things at the receptionist counter to be fetched the next time."

Kushina sipped on her drink, "Well. Umm… I thought I'd survey this area too. Like I mentioned I wanted to rent somewhere closer since my job often needed me to come home later."

"I think one of my neighbour did mention about moving out at the end of this month. Maybe I could recommend you to her. She's a single lady too and she is leaving her home fully furnished as her fiancee already has a home in Japan."

"Wow, thank you Mikoto. Please do send me your friend's number."

Kushina grinned happily while Mikoto smiled and started munching on her biscuits.

"Have some?"

"Sure." Kushina inspected the dark brown cookies before popping one into her mouth.

"So you are single?" Mikoto suddenly asked. She had been itching to ask the question ever since Kushina stepped into the house.

"Yes. This is delicious. You made this?" she said popping another biscuit inside her mouth.

"No, I bought them from the UchihaSenju Corps fund raiser last month."

Kushina wiped the corner of her mouth with her fingers.

Mikoto jumped to her feet when she realized that she had forgotten something. "Sorry, I forgot the tissue. Wait while I fetch one. Switch the channel if you want."

Kushina just waved her hand, "Ok."

As Mikoto rushed to the kitchen to fetch an unopened box of tissue, her mind started marvelling at the fact that Kushina was still single. Just perfect for her best friend, she thought. Kushina's chaotic personality greatly contrasted with Minato, her and Fugaku's best friend.

Mikoto was very taken with Kushina's red hair and non existing initial nervousness at meeting new people. That was perfect for Minato whom she knew had a great affinity towards very confident woman.


	3. New

**Warning : Kushina did not meet Minato at the cafe, she met someone else, and has she fallen for this person?**

Chapter 3

Kushina parked her car blocking the front gates of Mikoto's house. Shutting down her engine she checked her appearance on the rearview mirror to calm her nerves. She knew Mikoto would come out without her needing to ring the doorbell like she did the to her day. As she waited, she brushed her hand over her already neatly styled hair. She noticed that her complexion has lightened significantly since she moved to Konoha. Kushina grinned, she had almost gotten used to her tan skin forgetting that she was originally fair skinned like her great grand aunt, Mito Uzumaki. While in Konoha, she had not been applying sun tan religiously like she used to in Suna, since Konoha was a well shaded place. The local government ensured that plenty of trees lined the roads, even decades old trees were maintained instead of being cut off. So much shades that maybe even Edward Cullen could live here Kushina mused.

Meanwhile, in the bungalow Mikoto heard a car stopping outside her home. She checked on her CCTV and saw Kushina in her car. She was thankful her husband had pointed the security cameras at strategic points so that they were able to clearly identify people stopping outside their home. They never had to guess who were coming ever since they installed the cctv. Mikoto checked her appearance for the last time on the full length mirror. Satisfied, she headed downstairs to her husband and toddler who were lounging in the back garden.

Kushina came prepared with a gift for her new friend. She peered inside her handbag to peek at the flat envelope, hoping that Mikoto would like it. But that was the least of her worry. As she zipped her bag close, Kushina was much more worried about Fugaku's acceptance of her wanting to befriend Mikoto. Kushina chuckled at the thought, it sounded as if she was intending on having an affair with Mikoto. She was not sure about the work culture here, but way back in Suna, their company was like a huge family. Maybe it was because of the small number of employees, maybe because they lived and worked in a small town in Suna, and maybe because they have been known each other since the company was a struggling start up. Back then, everyone knew everyone's wife, kids and even parents.

Mikotokissed her baby goodbye, the little boy who was sitting on a chair on the marbled floor of the house watched as his father walked away to fetch a stray plastic ball on the grass. Itachi clapped his hand as his mother praised the little boy finished his milk in his cup. She looked lovingly at the mini Fugaku and then at her approaching husband.

"See you later boys," she cooed to her family. Fugaku had spent the whole morning attending to his son, to ensure that his wife could escape the house without the little tot wailing. It seems that his trick worked as Itachi didn't even cry when his mother kissed his father and began walking away. Mikoto turned towards them when she was halfway to the door and continued to walk slowly backwards to assess Itachi's reactions. Itachi just waved back, laughed and continued playing ball with his Dada.

Mikoto was surprised, but then she came back to the father and son and planted a few kisses on top of adult Uchiha's head and junior's.

"Now, now, we will survive without Mommy, right Tachi?" Fugaku reassured his wife again. He had already assured her enough the whole night and early morning.

Mikoto laughed and quickly entered her home to fetch her handbag. Then she picked up her comfortable cushiony flat shoes and headed to the door. She sighed as she noticed her very mumsy footwear, contrasting with her fashionable clothes suitable for her 29 year old self. She made a mental note to have lunch at the mall so she could buy some fancy footwear after house hunting with Kushina.

Meanwhile, Kushinawas thinking about her future house, she hoped that the house was equipped as described - fully furnished. She had only brought her clothes here and sold or give away all her furnitures while in Suna. While wading through her thoughts, she heard the automatic wooden gate moving inwards and saw a figure in blue emerging from inside. Opening her car door, she got out and addressed Mikoto.

"Good morning Mikoto."

Mikoto smiled and said "Morning, please, park your car inside, we'll be taking my car."

"Ok."

"I'll wait for you here," Mikoto moved aside to let Kushina park her car. Kushina nodded and proceeded to park her car inside.

* * *

Mikoto drove her car into the main road. She thought that it would be easier if they take her car since they'll be meeting with Minato later at the art center. She had intended to grab some large items from the mall later and it would be easier for her if she did all the driving for today.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" Mikoto asked Kushina.

"I had a simple one this morning. I've noticed this, but I still wanted to ask. Your baby is not coming with us, right?" Kushina asked.

"Well, my husband is with my son and it's been quite awhile since I last drove around. My son will definitely miss me, but we have later and everyday anyway."

Kushina smiled satisfied at Mikoto's answer, "How old is he if I might ask?"

"He'll be a year old this June. He is the spitting image of Fugaku but personality wise he is like me, I think so. It's still early to tell."

Kushina noted, "only in a few days right?". She had no niece nor nephew of her own, thus she didn't know what to ask more beyond the initial questions. She was not even sure if she would be invited to Itachi's first party, if there was one.

"Yes, next week." Mikoto answered and Kushina nodded. Then they stayed quiet for a few moments.

Mikoto who sensed the immediate silence quickly continued the flow. "We will be celebrating his first birthday at Fugaku's family home, a private party nothing fancy. But I plan to celebrate with kids from a charity home too, come and join me?" Suddenly she noticed Kushina tensing up and added, "if you are free on the day that is."

Kushina blushed and then smiled beamingly. She immediately answered, "definitely, just send me the details and I'll come by. I can even help you organize it?" Kushina looked away to hide her reddening blush. She had not anticipated the invitation at all.

Mikoto smiled, "great. We can head out to town tomorrow to look at stuff for the party." Truthfully, Mikoto had grown to like the talkative red headed since the first time they met. She was taken by Kushina forwardness, which was a fresh approach to the calculated moves of some people.

"So, did you live here alone or with family?"

Kushina smiled, "I came here alone, my grandmother died awhile ago. But I'm glad I'm here now. It was kind of sad being alone in a home without Gramma anymore. It was time for change I guess."

Kushina continued in her mind. _I am glad that I found you, maybe we could spend some time later if it's okay. I can totally see us being best of friends._ So far Mikoto was friendly enough towards her and that was a good sign.

"Well, so I get to meet Itachi tomorrow?" Kushina smiled excitedly.

"Yes, his father is visiting his client who was hospitalized the other day, tomorrow morning."

Mikoto stopped the car to enter the road on the right and explained to Kushina, "The house that we are looking at is just up this road. The owner's name is Hatake Sakumo." Then she entered the lane when the road was clear.

Mikoto explained, "I have known Mr Hatake for years since he was friends with my parents. He is moving out to a house with a larger plot of land at the back since his son likes to play football. Kakashi even installed nets around the land so the ball won't escape into their neighbour's land."

"I see," Kushina nodded.

"Here we are," Mikoto gazed at a house on her right.

"It's almost in walking distance to your house." Kushina noted. Mikoto just smirked knowingly and proceeded to park her car outside the gate. There was already a car parked in the front porch of the house.

As they got out of the car, two boys arrived behind them. The pair of boys about 13 - 15 years old were pushing their bicycles towards the house and stopped when they saw the ladies. Mikoto turned around and smiled when she saw who the boys were.

"Hello Mrs Uchiha, Dad's inside. I just went to the store to buy some ice and snacks."

Kushina noticed that the boy who spoke to her had a handkerchief covering his face while the other one had goggles on his head. The other boy looked at Kushina and grinned.

Mikoto placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and said, "This is Miss Uzumaki your potential tenant. Well then let's meet your Dad."

The boys led the way into the terrace house with a little garden at the front. Kushina looked at the freshly mowed grass and the bare garden which to her eyes held a lot of potentials. Inside the house, they were greeted by a white haired man who were putting away small items inside a box.

"Last minute packing Mr Hatake?" Mikoto teased him. Kushina flashed a grin at the white haired forty year old man.

"Oh, a few things Kashi insisted that we bring along to our new home. Just mementos here and there. Anyway, call Me Kumo," Sakumo Hatake addressed Kushina before continuing, "no need the old people's title." Kushina laughed and approached him, Sakumo quickly wiped his hands on a rag and asked, "So is this the lovely Kushina who works with Fugaku?"

"Yes, sir I am that Kushina." Kushina grasped for his hands and smiled happily. "Glad to meet you sir." Sakumo was enthralled by the red haired lady's presence.

Hatake laughed and squeezed the woman's hand in response, "Hi, call me Kumo. I insist on it. I would be happy if you will rent my humble abode. I had the house cleaned two days ago and the grass trimmed. Basically you'll only need a bag of clothes as everything else is provided. But if you are bringing extra things, there's a store room at the back and also the attic."

The boys approached Sakumo as Kushina let go of Sakumo's hands. Sakumo continued grinning at Kushina and Mikoto and introduced the boys, "By the way, this is my son Kakashi and his best friend Obito Uchiha. Boys please fix some drinks for these love lovely ladies. Ice in glasses as usual, and the tray is where it usually is."

Kakashi nodded and pulled Obito along with him to the kitchen. Kushina looked at Mikoto and made a questioning face. Mikoto arched an eyebrow and casually explained, "Obito is Fugaku's distant cousin. Come let's have a talk first."

"Yes, yes, please have a seat first," Sakumo continued. He pointed at the wooden chairs before him.

"Why are you renting out such a beautiful home Mr Hatake?" Kushina asked as she admired the spacious two bedroom house. You have such a wonderful home."

"Well, the house held a lot of memories for me… but my mother built a house on our land not far from here and it had ample space on the back for Kakashi to practice his foorball skills.

Kushina nodded and looked at Sakumo.00

"Well, please call me Kumo. Actually my wife died last year and it's been painful to live here without her. Kakashi and Obito is attending high school in a few years and the one in my mother's neighbourhood has a good football program. Plus, it seems depressing to stay here alone when I can spend my time arguing with my mother and my aunts like old times. " Sakumo paused as he listened to Kakashi and Obito playful argument in the kitchen.

He added, "Anyway, let's get on with the present times. I will install a water heater in anticipation for the cold weather." Kushina smiled again.

"That's a great idea, emm Kumo." Kushina laughed as she tried calling Sakumo by his name instead of an honorific title.

"Yes, Kakashi told me it would surely attract more prospective tenants." Sakumo's eyes gaze shifted to the direction of the kitchen in reference to his son.

"Your boy is right. Really, Kumo I love the arrangement of everything in the house. Simple and functional. May I look around this beloved house of yours?"

"Of course, I am glad to give you a personal tour. Let's head to the master bedroom which had a bathroom attached. The second room does not have a bathroom attached, but there's another bathroom at the back, next to the kitchen. So you and your roommate won't have to fight when you both get ready for work."

Kushina chuckled, "I am renting alone, since the security here looks quite good."

Sakumo was surprised at her answer but decided to be polite and just nodded.

"Well, the security is tip top. Please follow me and we can talk further," he said.

Meanwhile Mikoto smiled and gestured to Kushina to follow Sakumo while she waited for Kakashi and Obito at the living room.

* * *

Kushina was all smiles as she waved goodbye at Sakumo. Meanwhile Mikoto just politely bowed at Sakumo as she often met him every other week at the neighbourhood supermarket, goodbyes for her are for someone you meet every year or so.

As Kushina started thanking Sakumo for his hospitality from afar, Mikoto pushed the remote button to unlock her car. Sakumo, Kakashi and Obito stood at the gates while waving back at the both of them. As the goodbyes ceased, Mikoto got inside her car and Kushina followed soon after.

"With your house problem settled, are you planning anything after this, besides brunch which I insist you have with me?" Mikoto asked Kushina.

"I don't have anything planned. Are you free? What about Itachi"

"If I wasn't free, I wouldn't ask you to spend time with me Kushina." Mikoto rolled her eyes at her co passenger. "Don't worry about Itachi too, he has his father for today." she continued as the car departed for the mall.

"Where are we heading?"

"To the mall."

Then Kushina remembered, "Ah the mall. I almost forgot." She fished out an envelope from her bag and placed it on her lap. She couldn't hand it to Mikoto yet as the woman was driving.

"What's that?"

Kushina gaped and finally said, "It's your gift."

"Gift?"

"Well, back in Suna, we usually give presents when we come to someone's house."

"What is it?" Mikoto asked without missing a beat. "I don't want to wait until we arrive at the mall, just tell me." She asked as she smiled at Kushina.

"Ah, it's a, these are vouchers to shop at the mall."

"Thank you Kushina, just what I needed." Mikoto turned to Kushina for half a second and flashed a huge smile.

"Err, welcome." Kushina smiled back as Mikoto turned to look at the road.

"By the way, have you anyone special anywhere, you know like fiance or boyfriend?" Mikoto asked as they entered another main road.

Kushina thought for sometime and answered, "Single and available. My last boyfriend was back in high school. I guess study and work got me busy these past ten years."

"Ok, the mall is up this road." Mikoto said as she entered a roundabout and entered the road heading to the mall. She concentrated on her driving and let Kushina alone with her thoughts.

Kushina looked outside and remembered her conversation with Sakumo an hour earlier. Sakumo had explained as they looked at the second room.

" _As much as I love this house, I agree with my mother that leaving it will be the best for my mental health. This house holds too much memory of her."_

 _Kushina smiled solemnly and remarked, "change can be a good thing."_

" _Well, change was something I hated for a long time. But after awhile especially with Kakashi's future being over there, I think I should leave this house in someone else's care." Sakumo let out a half hearted laugh. "I had intended to visit it every weekend, but Kakashi reminded me that the money from rentals can help us since I had stopped working to focus on my online business."_

" _So what business is that?" Kushina asked._

" _I sell wood crafts from home, I am a crafter."_

 _Kushina tried to calm Sakumo, "I will take good care of the house for your family."_

 _Sakumo turned to Kushina and said, "No, treat it like your home. If you don't like anything in the house, just change it. It will be your home soon. I think this house needed a new breath of personality, it's been like this far too long."_

Kushina had nodded afterwards and smiled solemnly as they moved to the living room. They discussed for another fifteen minutes and then she was promised the house. Sakumo had agreed to charge the rent slightly lower than market price although Kushina had offered to pay more. She was happy that she had a verbal agreement for the house. Her day had gone perfect, the house was perfect in size, it was only ten minutes drive from her new office and not so far away from Mikoto's, her new friend's house. _Friend._ Kushina grinned.

"That went well," Kushina blurted.

"Yes it did, Kakashi told me while you were looking at the rooms that his father was actually reluctant to rent it out."

Kushina was surprised Mikoto had understood her thought about the home she would rent instead of anything else. They were now entering the mall's parking.

"Yeah, he told me all about it."

Mikoto glanced at Kushina and continued, "Maybe he should sell it later, I'd bought it if you don't want to. But looking back I think Sakumo was stalling to lease his house because he had not met the right tenant, until he met you."

Kushina smiled. "Well, I really loved the house for many reasons and I think we should strive for what we want. It helps that he warms up to me quickly."

Mikoto laughed, "I think he was taken by your red hair. I know I would. It's so lustrous."

Mikoto parked the car and they both got out.

Kushina replied regarding Mikoto's comment on her hair. "Your hair is beautiful. It's sooo black and smooth like a shampoo commercial."

"Such cliche statement," Mikoto chuckled. Hey maybe we can visit the hair salon and gossip later. I like us to be friends."

"You really do Mikoto?"

Mikoto huffed and said, "I am not repeating that. Now quick, my friend has arrived already?" She walked quickly towards the escalator leaving Kushina standing agape beside the car.

"What friend? You didn't mention about meeting anyone."

Mikoto smirked, "He owns the cafe. Now don't worry too much. My friends are going to be your friends too."

Kushina almost stumbled at the thought of meeting someone else. It did not matter if the person is the owner of the cafe, Mikoto wouldn't mention him or her if it wasn't THAT important.

She rushed after Mikoto who arched an eyebrow as she waited for Kushina so they could step on the escalator together.

* * *

They both entered the cafe, it was adorned with art from floor to ceiling.

"My friend, owner of this cafe, is also Fugaku's roommate from University is also an artist."

Kushina was awed at the boldness of some of the sculptures featuring almost naked human figures, "Did he make all of this?"

Mikoto laughed, "most of it is his, but those sculptures are not. He is a painter, this is his friend's sculptures."

A waiter approached them and led them to an empty table. The waiter left two menus on the table and told Mikoto and Kushina that she will be back when they are ready to order.

"Thank you," Mikoto told the waiter as he departed for his other errand.

"What are you having?" Kushina began opening the menu.

"I am thinking of fish and chips. You?"

"I want to check their recommendations first." Kushina answered as she skimmed through the menu.

"Well, I recommend that we buzz my friend and ask for his recommendation."

Kushina looked at Mikoto and asked, "He cooks too? So he is not just the owner, he cooks and paints? I wonder how he looks like."

"You will see him in about thirty seconds from now," Mikoto glanced at the door where the waiter had gone to and Kushina followed.

"Is he single too?" Kushina suddenly asked. She quickly cupped her mouth when she realized what she had asked.

Mikoto smiled and said, "That's why I want you two to meet. I am sorry at my suddenness, but I hope we all end up as friends if there's no spark between you. We could go on double dates you know."

Kushina braced herself for this someone's arrival. "He's a man right?"

Mikoto turned and gaped at Kushina, "Oh no, don't tell me that you don't…."

"I am straight, don't worry."

Out from the door exited a smiling man, blue eyes and hair, well his hair was hidden beneath a knitted hat. He was wearing an apron and as he approached them, Mikoto stood up to hug him.

"It's been long, Fugaku sent his regards."

"Yes, it's been quite awhile… Who is this lovely lady?"

Mikoto smirked at and announced, "this is my new friend Kushina Uzumaki."

The man took off his hat and brushed back his shaggy dull pink hair and greeted Kushina. "I love your red hair. My name is Kizashi Haruno, pleased to meet you?"

Kushina stood up and looked into those blue eyes, "Aaaa, my name is Kushina Uzumaki. You love my red hair? You love my red hair? You LOVE my red hair?"

Kizashi smiled as he regarded Kushina's multiple questions. "Yes, yes and yes." He extended a hand and Kushina automatically took it. She blinked at him and turned red, red and red.

"Well, let's order. I have been pining for your fish and chips since last week." Mikoto said, totally ignoring Kushina's state.

Kizashi looked positively delighted and turned to Kushina, "Have you made your choice?"

Kushina mumbled something, "Ummm…"

Mikoto closed her menu and grabbed for Kushina's menu and handed both of it to Kizashi. "What do you recommend?"

"Ok, let me whip my specialty, the curry chicken. But... I'll separate the chicken from the curry so you could add the curry to the chicken according to your taste buds, is that ok?"

Kushina nodded and smiled, "Sure. By the way, Mikoto I need to go to the restroom…"

Mikoto looked surprised at Kushina for half a second but quickly shook it off and said, "Take the one on the left, it's nearer." She then smiled at Kizashi and thanked him.

Kushina then picked up her bag and slung it on her shoulder. She walked towards the nearest toilet as recommended by Mikoto.

As soon as she was gone from their sight Mikoto turned to Kizashi and said, "I almost think that she likes you."

"You do?" Kizashi looked at Mikoto perplexed. That would not be good for our plans to match her with Minato.

"I hope she isn't attracted to you," Mikoto hoped. "If that happens, we need to clarify that you are already with Mebuki."

"Hmmm, I think she'll be ok. Maybe she's just taken by hair. People always were," Kizashi reassured Mikoto.

"I hope so"

Kizashi then smiled, "Well I better get cooking. We can't strategize on a hungry stomach."

Mikoto let out a sigh, "Ok. Thank you Kizashi. I hope Minato would be at the art centre on time.

"I made sure of that!" Kizashi winked and went back into the kitchen.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **AN - I'm sorry. I took Minato away and replaced it with Kizashi. Minato will appear in the fourth chapter. I will try to make him appear by this weekend. Thank you for reading. As always pleaseeee review. Thank you.**


	4. Wet

Chapter 4

As Kushina washed her balmy hands, she pondered whether Mikoto was trying to match make her with Kizashi. Sure she had liked the idea of meeting a fine man near her age one day, become friends and then more. But for now she was only interested in men as friends.

She noticed the tissue holder on the wall and started pulling out tissues from the tissue holder. Wiping her forehead, she hoped that Mikoto would not have anything against her acting all nervous towards Kizashi. She hoped that her nervousness and sudden departure from the cafe would not be interpreted as being nervous, maybe implying that Kushina liked Kizashi.

Stop overthinking Kushina, you can't help what Mikoto thinks about you. Kushina scolded herself.

Kushina was surprised that Mikoto was trying to match make her with one of her friends. Actually thinking back, was Mikoto really trying to match her up? Or was Mikoto trying to introduce Kushina to all her friends. Kushina thought back about their conversation just before they went to the cafe. Mikoto had asked about her single status and then she told Kushina about wanting her to meet her friend. Maybe Kushina had misread Mikoto's intentions. Kushina laughed and hoped that Mikoto was merely introducing her to friends. Kushina dumped the used paper towel into the rubbish bin and washed her hands.

It was not really Kizashi making her nervous, it was meeting someone with the prospect of more than friendship. The final bomb was when he praised about her red hair. Not many guys appreciated her red hair, though women were always admiring her long red hair. Kushina sighed again, in the face of intimidation, she had reasoned that flight was better than fight. Therefore she had departed for the washing room to quell her nervousness. But now, as she had recollected her thoughts on the situation, she decided that it was time to head back. Kushina wondered whether her tendency to overthink and be easily excited be inherited by her offspring one day. Smiling she chuckled inside, she had not even met her prospective boyfriend and she was thinking of her offsprings already.

Taking a final look at her composed reflection, Kushina made her way back to the toilet. As she was walking out of the toilet, a cleaner called for her.

"Ma'am, please be careful. I just mopped the floor, but I haven't put out the warning sign yet."

Kushina nodded and smiled at the cleaner. "Oh, okay. Thank you for the warning." Kushina walked slowly, she was not too scared of falling as her ballerina flat shoes had rubber soles and therefore were less likely to sleep, unless she ran like the wind.

"Well, I will tell you when I will be free. I am really sorry that he had to wait, so long…" said a man, walking and talking while on a phone.

Kushina looked at his way and saw a blonde haired man walking quickly heading towards the toilet's entrance. Kushina was just about to warn the rushing man about the wet floor, when he slipped. Then he fell with a loud thud as Kushina's eyes popped out at the sight of him falling. She watched as the man fell on his bum and yelled "Ouch!"

"Ooooopps!" she let slip her surprised expression.

"Ahhhh," he said.

Kushina quickly walked beside him and asked him, "can you stand?"

"Wait, I am not sure. I need to try..."

The cleaner arrived and brought along a WET FLOOR warning sign. "Oh no, I am sorry sir. I did not put up the sign as soon as possible. Are you ok?"

"I need to stand first." The blonde haired guy tried getting up, he pushed himself off the floor but suddenly flinched "Oucha…."

Kushina quickly held his wrist and pulled him up as he steadies himself. He looked up as he felt her holding his wallet. Their eyes met, two pairs of blue eyes met, one lighter than the other. Time stopped for a moment.

"Aaaa," the cleaner said. Then he broke the moment by asking, "Sir, you are standing? So are you ok?"

The blond man looked at the cleaner and then at himself, he was indeed standing steadily with his arms on Kushina's shoulders while Kushina was holding his wrists.

"Maybe you could stand on your own now." Kushina blushed but calmly she let go of his wrists and smoothed her skirt.

"Well, thank you." Minato shook his legs and after making sure that the was no real pain involved, he looked at the cleaner, " No worries, I am ok." He flashed a thumbs up sign at the cleaner and continued. "You don't have to worry about anything."

"Well, I need to move to the other floor anyway. I am sorry sir, please forgive me."

The blond man quickly spoke, "I was in the wrong too, I should have known that the area near a toilet would be cleaned around this time. How long have i been coming here after all."

"I better get going, thank you sir." the cleaner went placed the sign and went away.

"So, are you really okay?" Kushina as she looked at the man who was about half a foot taller than her.

"Oh, I don't really feel any pain except for the sore on my, ummm…" he looked at his backside. Kushina too followed him looking to that area and noticed that his white pants was now wet with a little dirt.

"That's a small matter, I am changing clothes anyway. Have, have you seen where my phone fell to?" The blond man looked at Kushina as he smiled.

Suddenly Kushina's heart beat a little harder. She felt more blood rushing to her face, "I think it's around here," Kushina turned around and saw the phone hiding behind a potted plant.

"There it is," she said. She quickly walked to it, picked it up and took out some tissue from her bag to wipe it. "I hope it is usable." She turned to walk back to him but he was already standing beside her.

Minato took the phone from Kushina and their fingers brushed, Kushina reddened further. However she was not thinking about running at all, somehow meeting this guy felt comfortable.

"Thank you miss, my name is Minato. He extended his hand to her.

"Kushina," she offered her name.

"Are you free after this, maybe we can have a drink." Minato flashed her a toothy grin.

Kushina giggled, "I am actually having lunch with a friend at the Wind Art Cafe."

"Well, well, well, I am heading there too. But wait for me. I have to go answer some nature calls, see you there anyway."

Kushina blushed again, a little redder. She walked away, all forgotten about her qualms regarding her being match-maked and Kizashi.

* * *

Kushina was feeling relaxed talking to Kizashi and Mikoto. She had not said anything about her earlier demeanour upon meeting Kizashi, and Mikoto did not ask, so she decided to drop the subject.

She then remembered about Minato and wondered if he would even come, she decided that she wouldn't care if he didn't come. Konoha was a large city after all, and Minato would probably forgot about her by now.

Kizashi told another funny story and then mentioned a girlfriend.

A girlfriend? So Mikoto wasn't really match-making me with him. Kushina smiled widely at her inner monologue and the realization that she had it all wrong. She smiled and then joined Mikoto laughing at Kizashi's story.

After about five minutes, Minato walked into the cafe. Kushina quickly turned around and admired his figure. He was not built huge like a bodybuilder, but he had a nicely shaped body, with a little bit of muscles at the right places.

He walked towards their table and put a hand on Kizashi's shoulder. "Hey there Haruno."

Kizashi turned around, "Well man, I haven't seen you in months. Ladies, the sculptor is here. Now you can ask him what those weird things meant, Kizashi pointed to some weird looking sculptures not far away from him."

"Hey Minato, I thought you'd be at the Art Center," Mikoto asked after she had hugged her friend.

"Well, I dirtied my suit and I think Sarutobi already seen enough of me, let Orochimaru take the limelight for the rest of the day."

"Hey, lady from before. Kushina, looks like you have met my friends."

Mikoto looked surprised at Minato's words, "I smell something fishy here. You two know each other?"

"Well," Kushina started.

"I fell on the floor, slipped on wet tiles. She was there. She helped me."

Mikoto and Kizashi both looked at them, and Kizashi spoke. "Well pull a chair, sit beside her. You two can talk more, I need to check on the kitchen anyway."

Kizashi walked away and Mikoto took no spare second to ask, "So is Orochimaru still after the position?"

"Yes he is and I think he deserved to be Sarutobi's replacement," he said. "I have more years compared to him."

"You could have been the youngest Art Gallery owner ever in Konoha's history," Mikoto picked on a fries and munched it.

"Yes, and I intend to make it on my own time." He pulled a chair and sat beside Kushina. Kushina glanced at the man's yellow corn hair and and blue sea eyes.

"You are too patient Minato?" Mikoto sighed. "Kushina, this is the friend i wanted you to meet. Mikoto arched an eyebrow meaningfully at Kushina.

"Yes, we have met."

"Do you like art?" Mikoto asked.

"I can like it, if I have time to admire it. I had not exactly any exposure to the world of arts ever since I graduated and worked."

Mikoto leaned forward and said, "Well then, welcome to the art quartet of Konoha, as we were known among our friends, Minato the sculptor, Kizashi the painter and me the writer. Mebuki, she's not here is our resident PR. We help push each other works. I always recommend them among my journalist peers."

"Wait, you are a journalist?" Kushina looked at Mikoto surprised.

"Oh, I have forgotten to mention that to you did I. Minato please explain about us."

Minato put a hand on the table and started.

"Me, Kizashi and Mikoto went to the same alma mater. Me and Kizashi took art courses at the School of Art, while Mikoto attended the School of Communication and Media Studies. Our old school friend, Fugaku..."

Kushina alerted by the name, interjected, "Mr Uchiha? He is also your friend?"

"Yep, that one. His best friend actually." Mikoto nodded as she bit on more fries.

"Well, he was a friend from my childhood days, he was on study break from Malaysia, having studied Law at an International University there. So, he came home and met Kushina and old family acquaintance. They invited us to a party held by the Uchihas, you should go to an Uchiha party. They, the Uchiha might appear icy on normal days, but they throw the best party around. And we argued that Konoha art scene was needing young blood and there was not exposure enough about the art world. So we made a vow that night to change the face of art and its exposure in and around Konoha."

"But," Kushina asked. She looked at Mikoto, "are not you a stay at home mom?" And then she looked apologetic, "Well, i mean don't raising a child take all of your time?"

"Well, there are times when we slow down. But I arranged with my friends to spread the words periodically, making sure the art scene's exposure never went quiet at all. We made some viral videos over the years, and blamed it on keyboard warriors. That pushed the art scene along."

"Well," Kushina said. "I was a bit surprised that Fugaku was involved somehow."

"My husband is the greatest, maybe you should join us Kushina. It is just a hobby, you offer an outsider's view, and a fresh one at that. Since you don't have that many knowledge regarding art. Right Minato?"

Minato flashed the most brightest smile at Kushina. The red haired woman swore that she had been abducted by an alien, as she admired the smile, she had never fallen for someone hard like this. Minato's smile was delicious.

"Where do I sign?" she said, flashing her winning smile at Minato, and then at Mikoto.


	5. Connection

**Chapter 5**

Kushina had never felt this awkward. She was a hard working architect back in Suna, always up and about in the office doing so many things at once. But right now she was feeling like she was on holiday. After years of working six days a week and sometimes in shifts, working office hours at UchihaSenju Corps had left her feeling very awkward. During her interview she had been informed that her post as Vice President of Operations wasn't exactly a 8 to 5 job, but so far her time here had been spent sitting at her desk and looking at paperworks. She knew that she wasn't going to do this forever and hoped that she would be stationed somewhere soon as her legs were itching to travel to building sites.

This morning the President of UchihaSenju Corps, she was scheduled to meet Tsunade Senju to brief about the company's current status. She was Kushina's direct boss and had just been back from Namikuni to oversee a joint project with the Federal Government.

When Kushina had looked at the email, the secretary had titled the meeting as a 'Briefing Session'. She was curious as to why she was the sole receiver of the email, with Fugaku;s name only mentioned in the carbon copy part of the email. Kushina was nervous but the meeting turned out ok. Soon they were talking like old friends after half an hour. While Tsunade was relating a story about her first week as Vice President at UchihaSenju Corps ten years ago, the door to her office was gently opened and a little old woman in a neat little red bun peered inside.

"Am I interrupting things?" the old lady asked them.

Tsunade smiled and got from her chair to embrace the older woman. When they let go, Tsunade turned to face Kushina and she said, "Grandmama, you came just in time. I want you to meet my new Vice President of Operations, Kushina Uzumaki who is taking over from Maryann."

Kushina quickly stood and extended her hand to the newcomer, "I am Kushina Uzumaki, pleased to meet you Madam."

"An Uzumaki? My late father is an Uzumaki but he was adopted by the Senjus so I don't know any Uzumaki apart from Karin in accounting. You are such a pretty young woman, your parents must be so proud."

Tsunade smiled wider and then said, "Maybe, you two might have a similar relative out there," Tsunade offered. 

Kushina's smiled disappeared as she explained, "I am afraid that my father was also adopted so I don't know anyone named Uzumaki."

"Ah, maybe we can do some search later, now what were you two talking about."

"We were just getting to you Grandmama, I was about to tell how Nawaki used to run around the office when you were still President here." 

"That was such a long time ago, even Nawaki had a child his age. That boy decided to be a chef, so now he has his son running around in the kitchen of his restaurant instead, hahaha."

Kushina admired the way old lady Mito's laugh sounded so uncontrolled despite her office attire.

"By the way I am here to remind you to look at the next CSR proposal from the Accounts Department."

Tsunade led her Grandmama to sit in her chair while she leaned against the table, "Kushina, Mito here is one President of this company but she is also one of our board of Directors. She likes to pop in at the office when she is bored sitting at home. She is also the Patron of our CSR programs. Just treat her like a friend and you'll be fine." 

Kushina smiled and replied, "I look forward to work with you Madam."

Tsunade then received a text on her phone and opened it to read it. As soon as she read it she sighed and said loudly, "At last Fugaku had caught the liar who sold us the faulty building supplies for the hotel project. I might need a drink."

"Isn't it too early Tsunade?" Mito arched an eyebrow at her granddaughter.

"No, I need to wind down now. It has been a hectic week anyway." Tsunade brought out a remote from her drawer and pointed at a wall. The wall automatically slid sideways to reveal a hidden bar. There was a very tall refrigerator in the unveiled room, and a bar counter with chairs. It looked like a really shiny personal bar.

Mito's eyes perked up and said, "This is new, when did you get this installed? Interesting, your Grandfather would be really delighted."

"As soon as my stocks went up the other week. I wanted this to be done solely using my money," Tsunade smiled proudly.

Mito smiled and she headed to the refrigerator to bring out some drinks. "Do you want your drink on the rocks dear?" 

"I'll just drink from the bottle. Fetch me the sake bottle please," Kushina asked her grandmother.

Kushina smiled awkwardly, never had she thought that her boss would be drinking this early and it was only 10.00 am?

"Have a sit Kushina, if you don't drink I have sparkling water in the fridge. Bring that out too Grandmama." 

"Thanks boss," was all Kushina could say when she saw her boss already approaching and sitting down on the high chair.

"Ok." Mito turned around and brought out a bottle of Sake and one plain water bottle from the fridge, she placed them on a high table and took out a pair of tall glasses from a cabinet.

Tsunade popped open each bottle and poured Mito's and Kushina's drink into the two glasses.

"Have you told her about our CSR Sue?" Mito asked.

"Ah no. Would you please?" Tsunade lifted her bottle at them and uncapped it. She chugged down a drink and smiled absent mindedly. 

Mito just rolled her eyes and turned to Kushina, then she lifted herself to sit on the high chair on the other side of the high table. "Ok, at UchihaSenju Corps, we have CSR programmes every three months and every department will have to head a project each annually."

"Wow, that's great," Kushina said while sipping her sparkling water. It was cold and she sipped it little by little as the taste was quite sweet.

"Of course it's great Kusheeena, and I hope you could propose something which we had never done yet, we look forward to having new ideas. You will have plenty of resources to do your research, we do hire college or university students to work with you. It's also a great way to build a bridge between a young generation and an eighty year old company. I hope to hear more ideas from young people like you Kusheeena."

 _Kusheeeeeeena. How annoying it sounded,_ Kushina thought. _  
_  
"Kushi," Kushina said abruptly.

"Yes, it does sound a cushy thing to do rather than the mundane office affairs. But working with people is demanding, so ask around for help should you need later. We at UchihaSenju Corps is a team and if we need to eat humble pie to make a silly idea work, why not? It might sound silly to you, but not to us." 

Kushina thought deeply while Mito talked elaborately about their CSR which stood for Corporate Social Responsibility Project. Tsunade was nodding idly at each of Mito's sentence as she drank her Sake.

"Do you have any questions Kusheeena?"

"No, but call me Ina, please Mito-sama." 

Mito paused but continued, "If you insist, Eeeena."

Kushina smiled at the thought of her new nickname. Maybe she should tell Mikoto to call her that name too, she wondered whether Mikoto had a nickname. 

"I am sorry Mito-sama, that I am interrupting your talk about CSR. I am feeling like as we will meet frequently, I thought it would be better for you and the others to call me with a more personal name."

"Oh, so cute. . then call me Mimi."

"Mimi-sama, ok Mimi-sama."

"Nice!" Mito said while Tsunade laughed at them. Suddenly her eyes stared at Kushina in a warning glare and told the VP, "You can call me Tsuna if you want, but not Sue or Sue-Sama. I always find that weird."

Mito looked at Tsunade's wall clock and then spun elegantly to Kushina, "Oh, it's almost lunch hour, would you like to accompany this old lady to meet a client Ina? They have a restaurant uptown and we can ask the driver to send us there."

"Sure," Kushina replied quickly. She had find the older woman interesting. "When do we go?"

"In, fifteen minutes. Do you need to grab anything?"

"Yes, my organizer."

Mito drank her drink in one swig and smiled at Kushina, "Then I'll meet you at the lobby then. I need to speak to the sweet young doorman."

Tsunade smiled and told Kushina, "She is always making friends with anyone. I bet they bonded over their stamp collection hobby."

"Eh, they are collector's item ok," Mito interrupted them while Kushina could only control herself to not laugh too much at her bosses' antics.

So far Kushina had only bought really basic items for her Suna home. She had eyed some cute looking items at the mall for her rented home like a bedding set when she was with Mikoto the other day. At the time, Mikoto had bought a similar set for her home too, which made Kushina feel like they had something in common when it comes to taste and preferences.

While on the back from meeting Mito's client they passed a nice furniture store and Kushina stopped in her track to admire a cabinet. Mito noticed and asked her, "Ina, have you found a rented house yet?"

"Yes, and I am in the midst of furnishing it. That cupboard over there caught my eye, I'll come later to have a closer look."

"Why didn't you say so? I would have loved to buy it for you."

"Eh no Mimi-sama, not now. I can't possibly accept it from you."

"Hmmm, can't I present it to you as a housewarming gift. It isn't good to deny a senior's request right?"

"I don't know what to say to that, but I just can't."

"Ok, ok." Mimi paused at Kushina's adamant refusal. "So if you can't let buy that, maybe I can gift you something else."

"Anything else but that Mimi-sama."

Kushina paused and thought about something she might need for her home, but Mito then told her. "Actually, I have been looking forward to do soemthing special for someone today."

Kushina looked at Mito and thought about how to reject the woman's request. She knew that it was not really nice to reject someone so many times, so after a few minutes of thinking she finally relented.

"I might need some kitchenware for daily use."

Mito smiled and fished a sunglass from her bag, "I know exactly what to give you then. I'll send it to the office later this week. It will be a surprise."

"Ok, thank you so much boss."

"Anything for a friend."

Kushina turned around away quickly as she blushed at her words. She had not been thinking about making friends with her bosses at all. She was quite happy that everyone was easy to approach so far. She was informed she would be meeting her other peers in a meeting next week and hoped that they will receive her as warmly as Tsunade and Mito had received her.

After a brief walk, Mito and Kushina arrived at their company's car and entered. Kushina sat beside her boss at the back and they sat in silence pondering about their day. The driver took them past a few traffic lights and soon was on the way to their office.

The road going back to their office was longer Kushina noticed. Then she saw from afar their building's roof. She noticed Mito taking his phone and did some quick search on his gadget. He then smiled naughtily and turned to Kushina. They were now entering their office compound.

"Anyway don't slay me for this Ina dear. But since we are on nickname basis, I am really glad that you didn't decide to choose Oushi as you nick name."

"Why? What does it mean?"

"Promise me you won't be angry?"

"Yes, I promise."

Mito laughed and this time longer, and instead of explaining in words, he opted to pass his phone to Kushina. Kushina took it and read the words in the display.

"Oh my!" Kushina laughed and blushed till her face matched her hair. Their car had arrived at the front of their office. She quickly fetched her jacket and ran out of the car and into their office lobby. She headed towards the bathroom in between laughs. Kushina couldn't let her working peers look at newbie like her laughing like a banshee in the middle of her office lobby where her co-workers were heading for lunch in groups.

Oushi? She was lucky to not chose that as her name indeed.

Being a single working girl in a new town was awkward as hell, but Kushina didn't let it rain on her parade. As Vice President of Design and Construction she had been extremely lucky that she made it into a multinational company which had offices in Indonesia and Malaysia. She knew that she had worked hard for her current post but didn't expect to be promoted to Vice President of Operations as soon as she set her foot into UchihaSenju Corps physically. She had only been VP for two days when she met Fugaku Uchiha who then had forgotten his phone, which fortunately instigated her meeting with Mikoto Uchiha whom she regarded as someone she would bond closer with.

The President of UchihaSenju Corp, Tsunade Senju had stepped up to helm the company when the former President, who was Fugaku's uncle passed away ten years ago. She had urged Fugaku to join her as President, but he was more comfortable handing over the reign to her as she had performed well to take over the President post. The Board Of Directors consisting of three Uchiha including Fugaku, a Sarutobi and a Hyuga had also agreed that Tsunade deserved the promotion. Tsunade was overwhelmed and proud to be a female overseeing a large company dealing in building for human living.

It was Saturday and the sky was drizzling, but since the local craft mall had an underground parking, Kushina decided to head out and spend the day there looking at the local craft. She had read a proposal for a four floor traditional building to be built in one of the Kiba ancestral land, and they had specifically asked for Konoha attributes in the design.

Kushina had always loved buildings which allows natural sun to enter and also which is to its surroundings. She liked to define herself as an earth girl in a contemporary world but she isn't that all nature loving going.

The craft center was a boring square building located just off the city center. She had thought about asking Mikoto along but decided against it as she felt she should make herself comfortable going about alone during the day. Maybe Mikoto was busy with her baby, she had called Mikoto about which flower nursery she could visit to get some flowering plants to adorn her small garden, and along the conversation Mikoto had mentioned that Itachi had started toddling and bumped into a wall while she went to the toilet.

When she got inside, she was a little wet as she looked upon the sky and saw that the sky was quite clear and it would probably stop raining in an hour or so. When she arrived at the craft center she saw an art exhibition themed leaves.

The woman at the entrance handed her a brochure and greeted her. "Welcome Miss, this is our first day Konohagakure themed exhibition. This month we are going with the theme Leaf. These are all the Visual Art entries we had collected over the years, they are curated by Minato Namikaze." 

Kushina's eyes instantly brightened at the mention of the Curator's name. "Isn't he an artist himself?"

"Yes, he is one of our finest but for this exhibition he helped us curate it. Please have a look around."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Kushina looked around and noticed that not many people was around despite it being a Saturday. She thought that maybe 11.00 am was considered too early to visit some place like this since the Centre would be open until 10.00 pm anyway. She had planned to visit Mikoto later in the evening and had purposely plan her visit during the time when Mikoto would probably be busy with a family life. Kushina had remembered her late mother already sitting down to watch television after lunch when all the housework were done.

Kushina walked into the exhibition area and the first thing she noticed was a five feet dry leaves painting which was shaped into a skyline of a city. Kushina smiled at it and decided to inspect the artistes close up. To her surprise the small white printed paper listed the three names she had just met as the artistes. Under the italicized the title 'Leafy City' were the names Haruno K, Haruno M, Uchiha M, Namikaze M. She wondered whether the art was placed almost directly to the entrance because Minato was the curator or was it because it was the largest of all the visual arts displayed.

"Are you here alone?" a voice queried her from behind. Kushina turned around and saw Mikoto.

"Hey," she started but suddenly heard a soft chuckle.

"Ah, say hi to auntie Kushina!" Mikoto said and showed Itachi safely strapped to her back.

"Well, I'm doing some research."

"And I also happen to drop by here to hand in something to the manager," mikoto explained. "Are you free for lunch?"

"Sure."

"You can go out alone?"

"Not exactly alone, I have Kakashi next door with his friends Rin and Obito attending an art class. I thought i'd sent them here while I send some documentation."

"So, you and them did that?" kushina said pointing to the skyline shaped art of leaves.

"Yes, Minato tried to acquire something large as the centerpiece and we actually borrowed a painting from the museum but it got damaged and was sent for repairs. So in the last minute, we made that. It was fun. Itachi didn't cry one bit in the three hours we did that."

"Amazing!" 

"He was only about six months old I think and I strapped him on my chest and promptly fell asleep soon after. Babywearing really helped me survive."

"I'd seen something like this back in Suna when I visit the villages, they wear something like this but they sew it themselves."

Mikoto smiled and put a finger on her chin, "That sounds like Mei Tai."

"Yeah, I think that was the name." Kushina did not quite catch the names of things involving babies, there were just too many options but she could identify the type of baby carriers used by the village people in Suna as they were made from fabric with flower motifs.

"We haven't inducted you formally into the group. Why don't you come to my house later this week. I can plan a dinner and then we have some discussion for our next project."

"I'd love to do that," Kushina said.

"Rayddddd!" Itachi pointed enthusiastically at Kushina's hair. Kushina had let her hair down, but pinned her hair behind her ears with some hairpins. "Raaayydddd!"

Kushina eyes lit up at the year old child's word, "He could talk already? That's cute!"

"Yeah, it happened recently. Before that he had started babbling back to us when we talked to him," Mikoto beamed brightly. "He learned the word rad just now when he saw Kakashi's and Obito's red shirt. Then he saw some red statue at the entrance of the hall and after I kept repeating it a few times."

"This is auntie hair. Auntie's hair is red," Kushina wiggled Itachi's hand and then pointed to Mikoto's hair. "Your mom's hair is black. Say black, black."

"Raaydddd!" Itachi didn't repeat at all what Kushina had told him.

"Now that you can talk clearly, my name is Auntie Ina."

"Raaaayddd," Itachi promptly said. 

Mikoto laughed, "Looks like he might be calling you red for awhile now until next time."

"That's ok. Some people call me Red Tomato, and I never answer them back, but I'll make exception for cutie here because he's so adorable."

"Let me walk you through the exhibition, so you came here alone?"

"Yep. I haven't got the chance to make friends yet and the ones I made have weekends activities already."

"If you just want to go around town just call me, I'd love to join if I don't have prior commitment."

"Really? That is very nice of you."

Kushina didn't need to ask about Fugaku as she knew that he was a busy man because he was also currently stepping in for Tsunade who was on holiday.

"I thought that maybe I might intrude on your family time if I ever call you on weekends."

"Not necessarily, or maybe I'll call you when I am available."

"That is nicer, I am mostly free on weekends."

"Have you gotten back to Suna yet since you came here?"

"Umm, no. I don't have anyone else over there anyway, but I might visit in a month when things settle down here."

Mikoto led Kushina to a series of monochrome leaf drawings and said, "I have never visited Suna but Fugaku told me the whether is drier than here."

"Yes, we are practically a desert area but plenty of rain. Only that the rain dries up all the wetness pretty fast so people survive by air conditioning even the car parks."

"That's a lot of electricity bill. Ok, here's a series we did back at Konoha Elementary school about a month ago. These are done by twelve year olds and we told them to draw the leaves in anyway they like. It's like a play of different strokes. This for instance," Mikoto pointed to a diamond shaped leaf, is drawn using a ruler. See all the straight lines."

Kushina looked closer and nodded to Mikoto. She had never looked at art as detailed like this. Mikoto's knowledge in the drawing piqued her interest and she asked, "So you took up art in school?"

"Nope." Mikoto answered.

"I took art but it was because I also took up Technical Drawing and both subjects complement each other."

"I was only interested in art about two years ago when Fugaku started asking me to help him with minato's project. Fugaku had a talent in carving but he does not have much appreciation in visual art, and he knew I was good with children. So whenever Minato visits a school to teach Art to children I'd be helping him along with Kizashi's wife. We three were the most patient among them to face little kids with lots of questions. If it involves adults, Kizashi and Fugaku would join along.

"Where should we have lunch? I am actually starving, since I am still nursing this little monkey back there," Mikoto suddenly said. "But if it's ok with you, I totally barged into your day without notice did I."

"Eh no problema. I am all for anything. I came here because I have no clue whatsoever about what is considered traditional artistic element in Konoha, I can resume anytime soon. Where do you want to eat?"

"There's a nice cafe here, we only need to walk there," Mikoto explained.

"Sure. I'd like me some takoyaki."

"You're in luck, there's a stall at the cafe. Let's go."


	6. Inquisitive

**Chapter 6**

Mikoto woke up as usual but she woke up feeling awkward. She felt her chest unusually light as the little body which would usually be draped over her body was instead spread out on the bed beside her. Turning to her side, she reached out for a small hand and squeezed it lightly but there was no response, only gentle breathing from her little boy Itachi. Mikoto smirked at the thought that after a few months she finally woke up earlier than Itachi.

The little boy was still asleep. Mikoto scooted closer to her boy and nudged the little human awake, but the only response she got was a little smile from his drooly lips with his eyes still closed. Mikoto figured that she should just enjoy her few minutes of quiet time and smiled at the sight of her still dreaming son. Slowly she crept towards the edge of the bed to start her day.

Mikoto's feet had landed onto the carpeted floor of her bedroom when she heard the turn of a knob. She looked away and saw Fugaku came out of the bathroom wearing a bathrobe.

Fugaku looked at her and glanced at Itachi. He walked towards his wife and said. "We are early than Itachi today, that's a first in six months. What's up for today Sunshine?"

Mikoto waited until Fugaku reached her before she stood and wrapped her arms around his waist. They weren't that much difference in height as Mikoto was a tall woman, still she needed to tilt her head to look into her husband's eyes. Cheekily she said, when a sudden idea emerged into her mind.

"Matchmaking Kushina with Minato?" Mikoto said as she lay her head on his chest and began rubbing his back.

"Mmmm, that's an idea though it sounded dangerously intrusive," Fugaku replied.

"Kushina's a pretty girl and a kind hearted one, and Minato is a dreamy and artistic guy, the only thing missing we need is chemistry, maybe?"

Fugaku pulled himself away slightly from his wife so he could look into her eyes. "Before that chemistry comes out are we sure that they can be friends? Like you and me."

"And let her be friendzoned?" Mikoto asked in a mock scared voice but then laughed. "Anyway, so what do you have in mind?"

"Hmmm, UchihaSenju Corps is having a charity dinner next month. Maybe we could do a masquerade party and set them up together in an elevator and then make the elevator broke down and have them cooped up for half an hour," Fugaku suggested.

"That's cruel. What if Kushina is afraid of small spaces, what do you call that? Ah, I should start writing again, my vocabulary is rusty."

"Claustrophobia," Fugaku said as he kissed Mikoto's hands and went to see his still sleeping son.

"Yes that. What if Kushina has claustrophobia?"

Fugaku kissed his son who woke up and laughed. "Yeah, that might be a bad idea." He turned to his little 'monkey' as the tot climbed onto his face. "Good morning, having a late night yesterday?"

Mikoto made a thinking face and then said, "Nah, he slept only an hour later than usual. I guess he was tired from the hanging out with Kushina at the park. She has warmed up to him completely."

"That's good, maybe she can stay here when I am out of town."

Mikoto went to comb her hair in front of her dressing table and gave Fugaku a surprised glance, "That's new."

"Well, I know how you've been too engrossed with bringing Itachi up. Anyway, Kushina is a nice lady so maybe I thought you would want to spend time more time with her."

"Good, anyway I've invited her to join our art charity group."

"You are steps ahead of me," Fugaku smiled.

"Well birds of a feather flock together, I wouldn't dare invite her if I wasn't sure that you would warm up to her."

"No wonder I married you honey, you're the best wife, hmmhmhffhjj, Itachi stop that."

Mikoto turned around to see Fugaku's head being covered by Itachi's exposed bum.

"Now Itachi, get off Daddy's face," she said as she went to join in her family's giggle fest.

Itachi quickly slid off his Daddy's face and covered himself with a pillow.

"Don't think you can hide from the tickle monster, little TachiTachi," said Mikoto as she crept onto the bed with her fingers poised to tickle her little tot.

* * *

"Ah look, your second tooth has erupted," Minato said to Itachi. The one year old and counting toffler was nomming on a butter cookie when he grinned at Minato, who happened to glance at him. Itachi proudly pointed his finger to his mouth and said, "mawmaw."

"Yes that's right, say Mawwwth," Kushina stressed on the 'ou' part as she encouraged her child who was learning to talk.

"Yeah, I am always on the watch so he wouldn't be able to bite me unannounced," Fugaku added as he looked at his son and friend.

Mikoto looked around the food which they had on the dining table, there was macaroni, fried rice, soup and salad. "Oh, the dip's missing."

She was up and disappeared into the kitchen. She placed a bowl of dip in the middle of the table and announced.

"I am making healthy food for myself while the usual menu for Fugaku," she said as she sat down with them.

"They say fat men are happy men," Minato grinned as he chewed on his food.

"Hey, I eat the usual stuff but I go to the company gym whenever I could," Fugaku said as he scooped a healthy portion of fried rice onto his plate. "Not everybody has your metabolism, Minato."

Minato grinned and continued eating. He was with the Uchihas for lunch and also to talk to Fugaku about UchihaSenju Corp's pledge to help the local art center. They rarely have time to meet outside unlike when they were still single, so they spend time to eat at the Uchiha or at Kizashi's cafe.

"Have you seen Kushina around?" Minato asked.

"Yeah, I met her at the Museum yesterday while I was sending Kakashi and his friends there. We had lunch."

"Do you have her number?"

"Of course. You want it now?"

Minato paused eating and smiled bashfully but quickly covered it, "It's for my nephew. She wanted to be an architect and she was sad that she hadn't met any female architect here in Konoha."

Minato smiled and teased his best friend, "Is it for the nephew or for the uncle?"

"Man, truthfully it's for my nephew, the one from Suna. He's coming here next week to stay with me since it's the school holidays."

"Yes," Mikoto said cynically before breaking into a laugh.

"Whatever Miko, send me her number later ok," Minato said as he blushed.

"I don't know why you are still hung up over her, she's miles away and you guys have broken up for a year?" Fugaku said as he stopped eating.

"Now Fugaku don't say her name here, this place is no place to bring up the past," Mikoto warned her husband.

Minato too stopped eating, "I'm sorry guys but let's just forget about her. She's the past."

Fugaku glared at his wife and continued eating. The three of them sat eating in silent, with only Itachi's babbling filling the tension. He then took a piece of cookie and offered it to Minato.

"Eat!" the little tot ordered.

"Yes master Itachi, you sure know how to make things ok again you drooly monkey."

Mikoto raised her glass of water and announced, "Now let's make a toast, to the future and not the past!"

"I agree," seconded his husband.

"We are joining in too," Minato said as he lifted his hand and used his other hand to lift Itachi's sippy cup.

Mikoto raised her glass forward and said, "Cheers."

They drank and mulled inwardly about the 'lady' who broke Minato's heart over and over again. Mikoto hadn't thought that Minato was still hurt from his past issues, but it seems his ex-girlfriend had affected him still. She hoped that he wouldn't let them stop him from befriending Kushina. She was sure Kushina was suitable with him.

* * *

A mature woman about fifty year old was having her roots retouched when Kushina entered the saloon. This was her first time having her hair layered in Konoha. Kushina had always kept her hair long and it was permitted in her line of work as long as she tied it in a bun or keep it in a hairnet when they are at sites. Today she decided that it was time to have her split ends trimmed and her hair layered for easier maintenance.

An auntie in pink shirt and skirt ushered her into the empty seat next to an older lady having roots retouched.. As Kushina sat down, she noticed that there were only five chairs for clients to sit down. She didn't care where she sat as long as the seat was cleaned from cut hair or dirt.

As she sat down, Kushina smiled at the lady beside her who gave her a slight smile as she was talking to the hairdresser who was attending her.

The woman continued to speak to the hairdresser, "It was sad that she pursued her career instead of marrying him. He was seriously hurt when she left. He never told me but I could tell that he was broken hearted. In fact he left for New York the next week saying he received an offer to lecture for a month at a fancy university. Who says you can't make a living by doing art? Minato bought two houses from his art job. He rarely travel out of Konoha when she's around unless Sarutobi insisted on it."

"So , did the bitch came home. Deidara told me she left a lot of things at his home. Minnie sometimes did some art consignment with Minato and Fugaku at his house."

"Oh, she's a hands on boss isn't she? Well, about the ex. Sasori, I've seen so many things in life that you just can tell from looking at things. She came back to take her tv and blab about finding a better life and a rich boyfriend, all this only two months after they broke up. Right after I told him that she's coming to take her stuff he extended his stay in New York by a week. I guess it was to avoid her, who knows she might came back when she knows he's around."

"She wants to get back with him?" the hairdresser now Kushina knew was named Pinky, said.

"Hmmm, hmm," Ms Reggie confirmed.

The hairdresser made a disastisfied face and said, "If I see that woman in my salon any time I'm gonna give her a beating for doing that to Minato. That fine man is a keeper."

"Yeah, you do that, She only came for fifteen minutes, but late as always. She only came to take her tv, I could see that she was only coming back to have a final meeting with Minato or something, maybe to show her real self. I hope Minato isn't affected by her antiques. Thank God, though he's a good artist but he wasn't famous. If not some tabloid would have paid thousands to get an interview with her."

Kushina turned her head around when she was sure that Minato's name was being mentioned several times.

"Minato Namikaze?" Kushina blurted

"Yeah, the young one. You know him?" asked . "There's another Minato, but he died years ago. "

Kushina smiled and noted to herself about the other already Late, Minato. Then she replied to Chiyo. "I'm sorry to hear that, but yes the younger one. The artist right?

"Yeah. Anyway Miss Chiyo, you want the special oil too?" Jess asked his client.

"Yeah, I have extra budget this week."

"Sure," Jess answered as she scrubbed Miss Reggie's scalp with her fingers.

Kushina was deathly curious, she was intrigued about this gossip. Mrs Chiyo and Jess didn't seem annoyed by her so she thought being nosy at a new town was agreeable for now.

"I met him a few weeks ago at Mr Haruno's Cafe," Kushina supplied her answer.

Chiyo was only glancing with her eyes at Kushina but she responded to Kushina with her friendly voice. "You are new here aren't you. Great that you are meeting same aged people here. This town isn't that large. You working or studying?"

Kushina instantly blushed from indirectly being told that she looked young so she could pass off as a student. "I am working with UchihaSenju Corp."

"Oh, Mimi's company."

"You know her?"

"Who doesn't, Mito Uzumaki has done much for the welfare of women in this town than anyone ever. So, what's your name?"

"Kushina Uzumaki, pleasure to meet you."

"A relative of hers?

"We share the same name but apparently we don't know about each other. It's my mother's maiden name. It's a long history."

"Sorry about it. So how do you find Konoha?"

"No worries. Konoha is cooler than Suna."

Jess stood and told Ms Reggie, "I'll go prepare the sink to rinse your hair, stay here for a sec."

"K,"Mrs Chiyo replied to Jess before returning to Kusihna, "Where are you living now?"

"I rented 's house."

"That's a good neighbourhood."

"Yes."

"You friends with Minato? He's close with that eldest Uchiha son."

"No, I'm not. He's a friend of Mikoto," Kushina wasn't sure how much she was ready to share with the lady but still shared.

"Oh. So you are friends with Mikoto? Actually I arrange for Minato's house to be rented by vacationing people when he's away, which is quite often. Over the decade we have become friends, plus he's like a son to me. So I am comfortable talking about him. He's a good guy."

Kushina digested the fact and decided to ask the ultimate intrusive question, "Is he married before?"

Mrs Chiyo smiled and looked at Kushina as if the question was a very important one.

"Are you interested in him? I can help you with that?"

Kushina quickly turned away as she started blushing like mad.

"Ah, not like that. He's just…"

Kushina quickly gained her composure and turned to Chiyo. "Like you know, I am new in this town and I only know a few people here. Just as friends."

Chiyo smiled and laughed, "I was just kidding. Most people are interested in him anyway so it's actually a normal question. Are you free after this? Have dinner with me?"

Kushina laughed and smiled at Chiyo. "If you insist on it, I would love to."

"Dinner on me then, I have lots to share about Minato," just as Chiyo finished her words, Jess came out of the hair washing area and smiled knowingly at Chiyo.

As Jess escorted Chiyo into the washing area she bent down to whisper into the shorter woman's ear, "You trying to match make Minato again?"

Chiyo smiled and just stayed quiet.

* * *

Minato laughed as he looked at the candid photo of Kushina taken by his friend, Jess the hairdresser. His overprotective friend often acted as his spy and sent live updates on any girl who starts asking about him. More pictures were coming in but then the phone rang. Minato rolled his eyes when Jess's name appeared on the phone display.

JESS : Do you really know her?

MIANTO : Yes, she's friends with Mikoto.

JESS : That's great. I thought she's just another stalker claiming to have known you when you two merely bumped somewhere.

MINATO : Haha. No, we did meet. She's nice.

JESS : I can't see Chiyo tryna matchmake you with any gossipy girl again. So that's why I am telling you this before she started another scheme.

MINATO : Jess, just let it go, Chiyo-bachan means well.

JESS : Whateves Mina, don't say that I didn't warn ya.

MINATO : Thanks for the warning.

JESS : Anytime.

As soon as Jess hung up Minato scrolled back to his messenging apps and scrolled the incoming pictures of Kushina. She had her red hair untied and it was flowing onto the back of the saloon's backside she was sitting on. Jess was clearly snooping around while they Kushina and Chiyo was busy talking. Minato smiled looking at Kushina looking enthusiastic. He had felt comfortable being around her the first time they met and the ensuing 'accident'. He was also comfortable being around her upon at Kizashi's cafe along with Mikoto. Kushina was pretty and friendly and he liked her personality, however he was thinking in terms of friendship here.

Minato had always tolerated Chiyo. He was never annoyed with the old woman's attempt in matchmaking him with three women before. He knew those woman were also aware that he wasn't into them and thus nothing had happened so far despite Chiyo's resilience in matchmaking him. Miinato was reminded of his past relationship and decided that he might handle this as a friendship thing first before anything though he did like her in more ways than one. He locked his phone and retrieved his towel to wash himself up after a day of experimenting with charcoal drawing. He will meet Kushina sooner than he thought.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE : I am back writing, yeah!


	7. Unabashed

**Chapter 7**

Living and working in a leafy well shaded town like Konoha necessitated the purchase of additional clothing for Kushina's wardrobe. Back in Suna, Kushina's mostly wore jeans and sleeveless shirts when she wasn't working. Sometimes she wore breezy dresses suitable for the hot climate, but nothing too revealing or skimpy despite the hot weather. Now in Suna, Kushina found new additions to her wardrobe consisting of long sleeved shirts, jackets and knitwears. In Konoha when it rained it could get very cold so Kushina also bought a trenchcoat and some scarfs too.

Kushina did not resent the cool weather at all, in fact she welcomed the change. Over the week Kushina realized that dressing fashionably was quite normal in Uchiha-Senju Corps, though mostly the colours colleagues wore tend towards blue, grey and black. Among the seas of cool colours, she did see a few unique souls wearing fiery colours, like Sara Roran, Head of the Accounting Department. Kushina saw her at a meeting wearing a red blazer and a pair of white pants. The tomboyish executive looked good especially with her long brown hair tied at the back, showing of a pair of diamond earrings stud on both ears. Kushina wanted to applaud her for being a brave fashionista.

Today, Kushina took a leaf from Sara-sama to wear something almost red, to complement her hair. She was not as sassy as Sara-sama so Kushina opted to wear a maroon knee length knitted dress instead of a red one. Kushina did buy a red dress but she hid it at the back of her closet to wear later, maybe during Christmas. So today was the day Kushina had been waiting for since she noticed Konoha's cooler weather weeks ago. It was the time, to wear her knee length suede boots! She had bought it the first month she got her paycheck, and it had been three weeks since she bought it. Kushina had been eyeing her boots since she sat down on her chair this morning. It was a great day to dress up.

Work so far was nothing strenuous since Kushina wasn't heading any projects yet. She was learning the management style of Uchiha-Senju, shadowing Fugaku and sometimes Tsunade at meetings to familiarize herself with the company and its clients.

When she wasn't at meetings, she was asked to prepare paperworks. Right now she was helping to prepare the second quarter of the year report. The report had been compiled by another department and she was only handling the final draft, acting as the second set of eyes. Kushina had to check for any discrepancies between the final report and the references. Shikaku Nara, an engineer in her department had came into her office with a trolley containing the report and its reference. Shikaku stayed all morning to assist Kushina and only left during lunch time. She had already gotten used of the reports style and told Shikaku that he was free to leave.

Among the references was a public file chronicling the purchase of Phoenix Technology, which was Kushina's old company. Kushina had seen it before when her former bosses at Phoenix Tech had asked her whether selling the company was a good idea. Her bosses were a pair of forty five year old engineer best friends, who had spent two decades making the company one of Suna's successful homegrown product. But Kushina realized that her bosses were itching to do something else other than run a company. Her first boss had babbled over the years about wanting to open a restaurant, while the other one had been taking time off to travel the world. It was clear that they were eager to sell but was just waiting for the right buyer.

Kushina thought that It was a great thing for Suna to have one of its small companies being bought over. The public document stated that Uchiha-Senju was making the former Phoenix Tech land into a factory which would mean more job opportunities for Suna. Suna would definitely then attract more investors and there's opportunity for the town to grow beyond its simple features.

It was 4.00 pm when she finished the report. Right after she closed the report her eyes caught one of the reference book titled New Beginning. Kushina then remembered that she had seen a picture Mito Senju in it and promptly snatched it again to flip over more thoroughly. The book had a whole section on Mito Senju, born Mito Lilly Uzumaki. Her father was adopted but retained the surname Uzumaki when he became an adult. The book told how Mito was asked to lead the company after her late husband Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha died in a helicopter crash. Despite being just a housewife back then, Mito had led the company to success with her determination. It was until Fugaku finished high school that she roped him in to work with the company. Kushina knew she would be taking this particular book home after they were done with the report.

There was knocking on the door. Kushina did not bother to open it so she hollered for the person to enter. She hadn't been assigned an assistant yet since the last assistant to the former VP had taken a year long leave, to care for her child. This was just some of the things she loved about this company, some benefits which wasn't present at her old company even when they had been a close knit company. Kushina could see the logic for a huge company such as Uchiha-Senju giving such freebies to employees who have served the company for a number of years. That made her remind herself to read more on her contract which she had only browsed to the extent of salary, bonus, and healthcare only.

The door opened and a head peeked in. A black haired woman smiled with only half her body half peeking into Kushina's office.

"Yo Kushina, who are you heading to the party with? Wanna join us?" Kiran Senju asked. She had such big eyes which Kushina had loved looking at, rumour was that she was half Indian on her mother's side which explained the huge eyes. There were plenty of Senju and Uchiha in the company since it's a two-family business after all. However Kushina wasn't acquainted with those outside of her department yet.

Kushina looked at Kiran dumbfounded. So she carefully asked, "What party?"

"Umm, to my party? I told Shikaku to invite you an hour ago." Kiran looked questioningly at Kushina.

"Oh," was all Kushina said at first. Then she thought, _It was a good thing I dressed up for today_. Quickly she replied to Kiran, "If there's a space for me to tag along, I'll be glad to join."

Kushina placed the book on her table and stood. Kiran raised a hand and said.

"It's okay, I'm only here for a second. So, see you at the lobby. We should head out right after 5 because we aim to beat the traffic."

"Ok, I'll wait at the lobby?"

"Sure. I parked at the front today. See you later Kushina. "

"Ok."

Kushina watched Kiran close her door and looked at her watch. It was 15 past four and she had finished her work. Reading the book she was holding right now didn't seem right to her as she would have to leave it eventually. Kushina wasn't the kind to read a book halfway and then continue to read it another time. So she slipped the book in her bottom drawer for later read. Next Kushina gathered all the reference book piled on her desk and placed it back on the trolley's bottom part, She placed the report's draft on top of the trolley and wheeled it out.

Kushina headed towards Shikaku Nara's desk which was mere metres away. "There's not much error or discrepancies Mr Nara, nice job here."

The co worker looked at her and rolled her eyes. "How many times do I tell you to call me Shika, I'm no older than you by maybe three years. Quit the formality."

Kushina laughed, she had been reprimanded multiple times by Shikaku Nara about it. However the thought of being in a new company was still overwhelming, using formality was a great way to break the ice she thought and so far she was right though they were all frowning and rolling eyes at her.

Serious looking Nara was the most senior engineer in her department and she had sometime ago questioned why he was not promoted as Vice President. But that was a question for later, Kushina thought.

"By the way Kushina-san, I'm heading to the party. Are you going with anyone?" Shikaku asked.

Kushina blinked. She mentally slapped herself for thinking that he was trying something on her when Kiran mentioned that Kiran had asked Shikaku to invite Kushina too.

"Well yes actually, Kiran asked me to come with her."

"Great, she asked me to ask you earlier but Mito-san called me so I only came back to office a few minutes ago. Did she came by here just now?"

"Yes she did. I'll be joining you guys too." Kushina asked. It was just a few minutes ago.

Shikaku smiled and took the trolley of report of references from Kushina and said. "See you then." He wheeled the trolley back to the Records Department while Kushina smiled at him.

A few seconds passed before she finally shouted to Shikaku, "So, see you then?"

Kushina laughed at herself, she had been spacing out too much this evening. Maybe too much reading and sitting down had worn her out. She knew it was time to get ready for the party. There will more work down the road and while she had ample free time, better make use of it.

* * *

Kushina arrived at the Leafy Bean, the party venue along with Kiran, and their co-workers named Ixara Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara and Choza Akimichi. It was the first time that Kushina met Choza and Ixara from the PR Department. Krishna was glad all to meet new friends from the other departments. The restaurant / coffee house was still empty since it's still early on a working day.

Kiran left her entourage to talk with the manager of the restaurant. Kushina was walking ehind her colleagues, letting them lead her to the section where they would be sitting. But Ixara suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the front.

"Kushina, why are you at the back? We have a surprise for Kiran before she arrive. Come let's head to our seats first. Anyway, I'm Ixara and that's Chouza."

"Well, nice to meet you," Kushina said in Ixara's grasp.

"Me too. Come let's go."

Kushina let herself be pulled away and be seated. She was not allergic to social situation but sometimes Kushina could be shy especially among people who were super friendly. They arrived at a secluded section of the restaurant which could seat about fifteen people.

"So what's the surprise?" Kushina asked.

"Kiran's birthday is next month but most of us are away for a course at that time, so we thought we'd celebrate today. Right after we are done with the party I will come out with a cake and we will all sing, just that, " Ixara explained.

"That's nice. So what's the fiancé's name?"

"Namikaze..."

"Hey you're all here already" a voice called out.

It was Minato Namikaze, along with Fugaku and Mikoto. Though baby Itachi was nowhere, Kushina guessed Mikoto left her baby with a reliable caretaker tonight just for this event. Kushina's eyes made the connection between Kiran's fiance's last name and the recent arrival.

 _It couldn't be Minato? How many Namikazes are in Konoha anyway?_ Kushina paled thinking about that.

"Ah the man of the night has arrived, how are you feeling tonight, nervous, excited? Where's Kizashi?" Shikaku asked hugging Minato.

Kushina looked at Minato who smiled his wide smile at the others.

Fugaku explained while Minato nodded at a nervous Kushina. He did not notice the nervous part though.

"He's out of town for some business. Megumi had to tend the restaurant since they had a booking, none could come tonight. They already told Kiran." Fugaku said.

"So, how are you?" Mikoto hugged Kushina and sat beside her.

"Work's great," was all Kushina could reply before Chouza asked Mikoto about something.

"Itachi's fine, he's learning to walk," Mikoto replied.

Kushina looked suspiciously at Minato, it can't be that he was Kiran's fiancé. Mikoto never said anything about this. Kushina could feel her heart heavy with disappointment.

Suddenly Kiran appeared and alerted everyone. "He's coming."

From the front of the restaurant a tall man walked towards them, he had long blond hair, similar to Minato's.

"Darling," Kiran called out before running into the man's arms. They kissed and hugged.

Kushina looked over to Minato who was looking at Kiran and the newcomer. Kushina didn't dare ask anyone who the newcomer was.

"Everyone, meet the future Mr and Mrs Namikaze," Kiran announced as she showed off their matching engagement rings. Everyone clapped and clambered towards them to congratulate their friends. When the happiness subsides, everyone sat down.

Kushina was elated, inwardly of course. Outside she looked nonchalant, just basking in the happiness of other people.

"So everyone's here?" Minam asked as Kiran pulled him to sit down beside her.

"Mebuki and Kizashi can't come and Inoichi is still in Tokyo."

"Ah… still busy working like a dog ah Ixara?" Minam glanced at Ixara.

"He wants to raise the wedding party money by himself, didn't want to use daddy's," Ixara pouted.

Kushina assumed that Inoichi must be Ciara's fiance or something. She was really glad that the Namikaze who was Kiran's fiance was not Minato. She thought if he was, she could faint there and then.

She glanced at Minato who had got up to hug Minam again. Then Mikoto pulled Kushina's shoulder closer to her and whispered. "Hey, glad you're here too. We can plan more outings since we're like a gang now."

"Sure. Hey, are they brothers?"

"His twin, no just kidding. They do look like twins right?"

"Yeah, same features." Kushina did not have to state the same blond hair and facial features made them look like twins.

"They're cousins. Minam is from Iwa but he came to live here when we were in high school, but he's back in Iwa now. He visits occasionally."

"How did Kiran and Minam meet?"

"I am not sure, I think at one of our quarterly get togethers last year. It was gradual, and we were expecting it to happen soon."

They all finished filling the drink order form and Ixara waved everyone to pay attention to her. She was standing in the middle of the table and looked at the others. "So we have a new member amongst us today, Kushina Uzumaki. Glad you could join us today."

Kushina waved to everyone from her seat. Ixara nodded and then announced, "Enough with the pleasantries, you all better make sure that Kushina-chan does not feel left out.

"So now we all move to the karaoke room. It's time for karaoke! Don't be lax since it's going to be a competition, to see who can take over Minato's reigning karaoke title from last year."

They all clapped and moved to the karaoke room. Kushina was glad that she dressed up for today as it was worth it seeing that Minato was not tied to anyone yet.

"By the way Kushina, they will send the drinks to the karaoke room, come on, ain't got all day."

"Ah, ok."

"Thought you'd be thinking just that, seeing you staring hard at the menu just now," Ixara said.

* * *

They sang non stop, one song after the other, first each person singing solo and then duet. Since there were nine people, Ixara stepped up and told everyone that she's playing judge. So she decided that they would be singing in pairs. Kiran with her fiance, Mikoto with Kushina, Fugaku with Minato since they were duet kings last time they hung out together, and Chouza with Shikaku.

After an hour and a half, Kiran and Minam tied with Minato and Fugaku for the title of king and queen of their karaoke room. Everyone cheered the soon to be newlyweds and the best friends to give their all for the final song.

Chouza who partnered with Shikaku was laughing too much that they decided to admit defeat after an hour. Meanwhile Mikoto and Kushina were singing off key too much that Ixara, as the self proclaimed judge decided that Fugaku-Minato and Karin-Minam were the final two. Incidentally, the two pairs were made up of one Uchiha and one Namikaze each.

Ixara tossed a coin and head meant Fugaku and Minato had to sing first. The song started and the two guys sang exaggeratedly to Gloria Gaynor's I Will Survive. Halfway along the song, Mikoto presented her husband with a vase of plastic flower she took from the lobby outside and Fugaku accepted it wholeheartedly. Kushina just laughed along as Chouza then presented Minato with a bowl of popcorn.

Then it was Kiran and Minam's turn. The fiancees sang The Power Of Love to their heart's content, ending with Minam on his knees acting like he was proposing to Kiran. Everyone cheered and clapped for their favourite couple.

Kushina felt her heart warming being among new friends and colleague. She clapped along happily and then suddenly Ixara stepped up to the couple holding a candle lit cake and started singing.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO KIRAN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIRAN!"

Everyone clapped and they sang the song again where even a surprised Minam also sang this time.

Kushina laughed wholeheartedly this time. She had enjoyed every minute of this gathering though they only knew each other merely weeks.

* * *

After dinner they moved to a restaurant across the street for dinner. Mikoto somehow managed to make Kushina seat beside Minato. They ate a variety of food which Ixara had ordered while they were still at the karaoke room. After dinner they stayed behind for coffee and dessert.

Only then did Kushina noticed how Minato could really be single. A thought crossed her mind.

 _How do I approach him? Does he even like me?_

"So Kushina how do you like Konoha?" Minato asked as he passed a bowl of fruit to her.

"Like?" Kushina laughed. She blushed. Feeling silly for making herself vulnerable like that.

"I like the weather, it was a lot colder than Suna."

"I have been to Suna with Fugaku, when we were still studying. We stayed at Suna Inn. It was a nice resort," Minato added.

"Ah, I've been there for a function." Kushina busied herself with looking at the menu.

"I'll have cake," Kushina told the table.

"One cake, coming right up," Ixara confirmed as she wrote down on the order sheet.

"Here's my phone Kushina, maybe you could put your number in here for me?" Minato said as he passed his phone to her.

Kushina looked surprisedly at the phone. But she took it and punched in her number.

"I will add you to our chat group for future activities, there's still so much to do in Konoha," Mikoto added.

Kushina regained her composure and smiled at them both. She passed the phone back to Minato. So Minato was not taking her phone number to get to know her better, it was more for social outings. A little disappointed but Kushina was glad that they had been accepting her without any qualms at all.

They had dessert with Chouza sharing some stories about his latest outstation experience in Singapore. They all laughed at a photo of him looking like he barfed water in front of the merlion.

Soon it was goodbye. They all waved goodbye in a good mood at the front of the restaurant. Chouza and Shikaku chose to ride back to the office with Fugaku and Mikoto. Ixara tagged with Kiran and Minam back to their neighbourhood. Suddenly there were only Kushina and Minato.

The question which had popped into her mind earlier came back. As everyone gravitated towards their ride, Minato asked her. "I'll send you home now."

"Um, but I came with Kiran and Ixara?"

Minato chuckled, "They asked me to send you home since they all live opposite of town, and we live quite near. Do you object to that?"

Kushina paused for a while, frowning. What were her colleagues doing? Trying to push her at Minato or was it because of her new gang membership, therefore sending her home was a small matter to them. She was nervous, did not want to over read the signals they were sending her.

She sighed at herself for overthinking and looked up at Minato and smiled, "Sure, where do you live?"

"In Gokage Gardens, which is next door."

"I see," Kushina said. "So, do you live alone or with family?"

It was a daring question, Kushina thought. She knew next to nothing about Minato's life so asking that was an ice breaker.

"Alone, I just adopted a cat though, just last week."

"A cat?" Kushina looked at Minato.

"Yes, an orange furball. He's about six months old. I found him outside the gallery a few months ago."

"That's cute."

"You have any pet?"

Kushina never had a pet, she did think about getting one but she never got to it. "Maybe later, but I haven't asked Sakumo-san if he was ok with me having a pet at his house."

"He had a dog once, when Kakashi was small. But the dog ran away. I think he would be okay," Minato said as they walked to his car.

"I'll ask him when I am adopting a pet soon," Kushina looked away at the night sky.

"Well, here's my car. Let's get in."

In the car, they talked about the radio station Minato had on his settings. Soon they arrived at Kushina's house.

"Sakumo often asked me to bring things here long ago, so I knew the way here."

He stopped the car when he arrived at Kushina's house. Her neighbours were all at home, getting rest for tomorrow so there was no one outside.

Kushina got out and looked at her watch, it was only 9.30 pm but she was actually sleepy already.

"Kushina," Minato called as Kushina clicked open her seatbelt.

"Yes."

"If you are free, Fugaku and Mikoto asked me to invite you to one of our art volunteer session at the beach."

"Sure," Kushina answered too eagerly.

"So, I'll call you on Friday to confirm?" Kushina thought, it was only Wednesday, so Minato would call the day after tomorrow.

"Ok," Kushina said. She facepalmed herself. She should offer a longer reply or something else than ok or sure.

"Glad you were there today, our social circle always need a fresh face." With Minato smiled and Kushina smiled and got out.

She did not want to be awkward so she waved at him and shouted thanks. That was awkward, _I should have thanked him in the car. She mentally chided herself._

After Minato drove away, Kushina got her keys out and groaned. Will she ever be better at communicating with Minato. Maybe they were better being friends she thought, but it was still early days.

She would have to raise her flirting games a little if she ever want something more than friendship between her and Minato. Dejectedly she unlocked her house and went inside.


	8. Fears

Chapter 8

Fugaku was one overprotective husband, friend, brother-figure, boss - you name the role he owned it. Mikoto had always realized this but being protective does not mean that Fugaku was not capable of being respectful. He kept his distance until he saw something potentially hazardous to his beloved wife. In Kushina he did not see anything threatening so far and in fact he was the one who was eager to match make Minato with his colleague.

All employees at UchihaSenju Corps underwent a strict background check to ensure that they were loyal to the company. Even if any employee quit and they hold valuable information about the company, they signed PNC agreement to keep the knowledge in. Kushina was clear and someone whom he would describe as an honest character to outsiders. But her being an employee at his family's company did not mean that he could just push her towards Minato.

As a long time friend of Minato, Fugaku realized that Minato was having problems in the relationships department. If he let it be he knew Minato would gladly adopt Itachi and be happy just being a Godfather. Minato was surely not practicing celibacy but he was not dating around either, the artist was either at work, at Fugaku house or at one of their many art projects. There was just something missing from the man's life which made Fugaku more determined to match make his best friend with Kushina.

Fugaku knew deep down inside he was just worried for Minato because of a lot of things. Minato was like a brother, he was his first close friend and the first one who cared enough to care about him. Minato was a lot of things - a friend, a brother, family.

As an only child Fugaku did not have many friends and his father being the typical old school businessman just lets him be with his nanny and maid all while growing up. He grew up mixing around only with the rich kids but there was something missing in their friendship until Fugaku met Mikoto. They knew each other at school but only started a relationship in university and Fugaku mostly socialized with Mikoto and his classmates. He found everyone else annoying and only wanting to be his friends because of his name.

When he was 18 and entered university he met Minato who stayed at the same dorm block ash him and he was immediately captivated. Minato was always smiling and greeted Fugaku like an old friend. He would be annoyed by Minato saying that the blond man was too talkative, too trying at making friends and too over the top in everything. Sometimes Mikoto would whine about Fugaku being too consumed about Minato doing their dates. Mikoto once told Fugaku that Minato might be his man crush and Fugaku did not speak to her for a day afterwards.

One day while walking home from a date with Mikoto, Fugaku said he wanted to walk around town. Sometimes he had these weird days where he felt like doing something out of the ordinary and decided that he wanted to walk back to campus. It was a two kilometre walk and Mikoto just rolled her eyes saying that she walked every other day to town and it was not an unusual activity, just something that pampered rich boy thought as out of ordinary. Fugaku had pouted at his girlfriend as he closed the taxi door sending her home to meet her parents for the weekend. He did not own a car because the campus provided bus from campus to town and vice versa.

So he walked home and it was night time. He just turned twenty a few months ago and thought about wanting to make sure that he would graduate and work soon so he could marry Mikoto. He thought that he might have two children whose genders he did not think about, children are children anyway. He looked at the cloudy skies and wished that they moved aside to let the moon peek at him. Fugaku was rarely sentimental and he realized that walking alone was making him extra sentimental.

As he was turning into a corner a man in a car stopped by him. The serious looking man about his age asked whether he was Fugaku Uchiha but he did not answer right away. The man told him to wait for him at the bus stop to talk about something he said was urgent. The bus stop was far but he could see it from this distance.

"Can't we discuss it at my campus, it's night," Fugaku tried to reason.

"No, I can't. This concerns your father and mine. My uncle is the Manager of Acquisition and he was being tempted because he wanted to pay for my study fees."

Fugaku nodded and walked to the bus stop while the man drove forward and waited for him. Fugaku subtly glanced around and saw that there was no way that he could run somewhere to escape. He was not really in a mood to get physical and there were not that many people around. So he decided to just see what the man wanted as the bus stop was not far from a convenience store and if he needed help at least there would be someone else.

Finally he reached the bus stop and the man got up to hand him some papers.

"Your father caught my uncle receiving bribes from a contractor, I need your help to let my uncle stay until at least I finish studies."

At the stranger's words Fugaku did not even care to see the papers. He knew that his father who though failed at being a father was very thorough with his employees. He was also not involved with his father's company yet and thought that this matter should be discussed internally. Temptation was everywhere and if this uncle had problem paying his nephew's fees he should have went to the welfare department. Fugaku thought that this was not the entire truth.

"I have nothing to do with this so I think you should meet the President yourself."

"I tried and I almost punched his personal assistant even before i got to him, and I heard that you also studied here. I want you to help me with this."

Fugaku frowned and kept his distance from the man. The man was a lot bigger than him and was looking really angry right now.

"I want you to call your father right now and ask him to retain my uncle in his current employment and retire him only when I finish my studies. Don't wreck people's life."

Fugaku felt that this man was being very forceful and could physically hurt him so he walked away and said, "I don't want to do anything for you. If you have anything else please meet your father's employers."

The man upon seeing Fugaku walked away ran after him and pulled his jacket. "Don't walk away and I am not even finished."

Feeling threatened Fugaku tried to pull away but instead fell down on the pavement and pulled the man down. He tried to scramble away when the man instead pulled his collars and wrestled for him to stay.

"You need to help me! I don't want my uncle to go to jail!"

"Let go you stupid man!" screamed Fugaku.

They rolled on the pavement with the man trying to make Fugaku stay while the Uchiha struggled to escape. He did not want to hurt the man but he was also not getting away as the man's grip was very strong.

"Bastard you and your father are imbeciles, my uncle wouldn't have …. received… the bribe if you helped…" the man while holding on Fugaku's collar.

His words hit Fugaku and he instantly raged at the thought of his father being unfairly insulted. Fugaku scrambled away and then pulled his fist back for momentum and was about to hit his assailant's face when someone shouted for him.

"Uchiha don't do that, we can settle this… whatever… keep calm guys!" shouted a man.

Fugaku glanced back and saw Minato with bags of food in his hands screaming at them from the convenience store. He found himself obeying the blond man and him and the stranger both got up.

Minato placed his groceries on the floor and ran to them, "Just what the hell were you two up to? Hey, you're Rento Hasegawa, I haven't seen you around campus lately. What are you doing with Fugaku here?"

"You know him?" the stranger asked.

"He stays at my dorm block, he's a friend," Minato said. He grinned nervously at Fugaku who looked at him confused. "Now you guys need to tell me what happened, do we need to be somewhere private?"

The stranger looked mortified and then said, "I'll meet you around campus Minato. This matter between me and him is private." He straightened his jacket, and rubbed a gash he must have gotten while scuffling and returned to his car.

Minato looked confusedly at the stranger and returned to his groceries. Fugaku thought he was going to be left alone but Minato came by him and said. "You need a drink? You don't look so good."

Fugaku found himself nodding to the blond man and they walked to a cafe not far. Minato chose a seat outside which was far from prying eyes. They sat down and only then did Fugaku noticed that he had gashes on his hand and foot from rolling around on the pavement.

"So whatever you did back there I am not going to judge but if you need me to accompany you should you meet Hasegawa I could be there. I don't need to hear it but I can take Hasegawa down if the need be, peacefully."

"I can defend myself and he was the one grabbing to me first," Fugaku said irritably. He was now scratching on his injured limbs because they were rubbing against his clothes. He was glad they weren't bleeding or that any of his clothes had torn."

"I am not saying that you are weak, I just wanted you to be safe. You don't deserve to be hurt without reason, I don't want bad things happening to a brother…"

"I don't have a brother," Fugaku interjected.

"Whatever, it was just an expression. Well, we better order something while resting before we walk back to campus. I did not bring my bike around thought I would spend tonight walking and enjoying the night out."

Fugaku was intrigued as to why Minato came and helped him. But he did not ask the other guy. Not that night, it was six months later when he asked.

* * *

"I was actually going to laugh at you that night for trying to hit Hasegawa, he was a SEA Games candidate years ago. He was born and raised in Philippines before suffering a broken bone and moved back here to be with his uncle and furthered his studies."

Fugaku jumped to his feet when he felt little hands suddenly reaching his legs. It was only Itachi and not his neighbour's cat which occasionally broke into his house. "You want some mashed potato little man?" Fugaku lifted his son and placed the toddler on the other chair as he answered Minato. He spooned a cooled down mashed potato and fed his son.

"Survival does not make you think much man, besides I was trying to avoid getting physical with him. My father would pull me out of campus if I ever get the Uchiha name tarnished."

"Yeah really? I pray that your old man would listen to that and be very proud of you." Minato then laughed sarcastically at his best friend's words.

"You want daddy MinMin's cracker?" Minato said as he tried to make Itachi eat his cracker.

"He barely has teeth and your cracker is hard. Give him your bread only."

Minato grinned at Fugaku and took Itachi by the armpit while the little guy was still munching on his food.

"He had his lunch right? So aren't you overfeeding him?"

"Naah, kids don't eat to their deaths like adults. He knows when to stop. Aren't you tired of reminiscing about the first time I talked to you?"

"Yeah and it's funny because you were really reluctant to talk to me though you have been giving me the eye around campus. I asked around about you but couldn't even come up with anything why you were intent on looking at me with laser eyes whenever you could."

"Hmmpph," Fugaku said as he ignored his best friend.

After the Hasegawa incident Fugaku had spent a few days trying to shake Hasegawa off him. He thought about hiring people to send a message to Hasegawa but he thought about what Minato said that everything can be settled peacefully. Finally he asked Minato to be the middle men and reluctantly helped Hasegawa settle his uncle's problem internally. The uncle was still sacked over the breach of trust but they were financially supported by the UchihaSenju Corps welfare department since Hasegawa finally was able to see that his uncle's misdeeds was not because of needing to pay his fees and had happened far long before he became his uncle's responsibility. Hasegawa had also taken the opportunity to work with UchihaSenju Corps on a part time basis to support himself as his uncle finds another work not in the building industry.

They gradually became close friends with Mikoto's influence who was friends with Minato's friend Kizashi and Megumi. After a few months created their art group and stayed friends until now.

* * *

Fugaku had always had problems with befriending people especially after being hounded by people who only wanted to make him angry and be on the edge. But minato calmed him. He knew apart from family Mikoto was the first person he had made himself aware to care genuinely for but Minato made him care about other people too. Minato's friendship made him want to see the best in people, to work not just for his company but for himself. He no longer held grudges against his absent busy father and had instead taken care of the old man nearing his later years.

His acquaintances and people who just knew him thought that he found his happy place after knowing Mikoto and after itachi was born. However Fugaku knew that it was more than that. Minato played a huge part in him wanting to be a better person with other people, not just with Mikoto or his family. Therefore Fugaku wanted the best for Minato and he saw Kushina as the best. But Fugaku would die soon rather than say it directly to Minato's face.

* * *

It was day two of Mikoto's trip to Suna for a class on writing for Radio. As their child grew older, Fugaku wanted Mikoto to continue furthering her studies in Journalism. The class was held by an old classmate from University and Fugaku prompt agreed for Mikoto to travel for a two day course over to SUna which was four hours away. He was already expert at making Itachi sleep on time, albeit sleeping in arms instead of making the little boy sleep in his crib like Mikoto did. Mikoto just let Fugaku raise their son as he saw fit and Fugaku knew it was no easy feat. All woman wanted was perfection but Mikoto held her tongue and went her way to SUna.

Minato came by the two days Mikoto was away. It coincided with his day offs or Minato was actually taking day off to accompany Fugaku. Fugaku did not care he was glad for that.

"So?" Fugaku asked as he dropped the question of, "Anyone in your life yet?" Ever since Itachi arrived they only managed to meet at his house or over at their art sessions. He was not as privy to Minato's dating activities anymore.

"Nope, I think you scared all the b's away," Minato laughed.

"Haha, just that one b ok." Fugaku laughed as he patted a sleeping iTACHI on his stomach. He gently lifted the boy and placed him on the furon spread on the living room's carpeted floor and slowly walked over to Minato who was hanging at the dining table.

"She returned once i heard to get her tv," Minato said. He had spectacles on his nose and was reading a note on something.

"Well she's lucky I was not around if not I would have slapped her senseless for doing that to you," Fugaku said angrily. "She used you."

"I know it's a town legend, and I am happy she did that before we get married or something."

"You wanted to marry the bit…" Fugaku looked at his son and sighed. "... that woman?"

"My mom said find a good girl and marry her."

"It does not have to be anyone In," Fugaku sighed again.

"She made me happy, at the time."

Fugaku stretched his hand, he had been playing horse and cowboy with Itachi and was having a stiff back from being the horse for almost an hour. He looked at the clock and it was five o'clock already. "It does not have to be anybody."

"I thought she was the one… at the time," Minato said smiling tiredly at his friend.

"Hmmm,"

"I told her on the phone that she better leave the house if she did not want to be physically moved by you," Minato said smiling teasingly.

"I would never hurt a woman without reason."

"Yes, but you would if I told you to?"

Minato cringed and said, "She slapped you, punched you, kicked you when you did not want to break up with her the first time. I did not see it but I saw the bruises Min. She was lucky she left that night I would have done something to her. If I did not, and Mikoto was not pregnant I think we both would end up in jail that night."

"Well look at the brighter side, I get to hide here for a month and she thought I was away."

Fugaku sighed again. That night Minato's ex-girlfriend wanted to break up with Minato after she was found cheating they had argued. Minato wanted to give her a chance saying that he was away too much and so she must have felt lonely. INstead she had attacked him viciously saying things like he was boring, he was not as rich as she had assumed and he was a total fool for believing him. She had left town that night and somehow Fugaku had come around to invite Minato to eat with them. Mikoto was having cravings most nights and the three would go on a food hint for decent restaurants to answer Mikoto's food cravings.

Instead Fugaku found a crying Minato in his house with broken windows around, the house was built far away from other houses so no one herard. They rushed Minato to the clinic and Mikoto made the decision to hide Minato at their house since they don't many friends and family coming around and they knew Minato's ex will return. They cooperated with Sarutobi to tell everyone that minato was away for work when in reality the man was at their house recuperating from his injuries. Minato was depressed but came around with the Uchiha;s help.

Fugaku blamed that incident for Minato's current attitude towards finding other girlfriends.

"Are you girlfriend phobic?"

"No, it's been ears and I dated."

"Dates at Konoha functions does not count." Fugaku said. He saw Minato bringing plus ones to Konoha's events and celebrations but they were never the same woman. He never heard Minato going to a secluded restaurant where Mikoto's friends owned. So he was sure minato had no one holding onto his heart.

"If she is around and we are meant to meet we will meet. After my last ex I still feel love is not all bad. "

Fugaku was relieved at that. Minato never lied to him and if he said that he still believed in love, he would need to give Minato time. He hoped that Kushina would be the one and not any b.

Author's Note :

B - Bitches, don't say bad words in front of a child :D


	9. Invitation

Heart 9

" _Kushina Uzumaki will you marry me, be my wife, the mother of my children and the heart of my house?"_

 _Kushina stared into the eyes of the man currently on one knee before her. She had been anticipating this for some time from him, and she did not believe that it would be happening like this, right after he saved her from a lunatic. A knight in a shining polo shirt and jeans, what reason did she have now to say no?_

 _He lifted his body slightly as if to stand up but he was only pulling her right hand and placed it in his. Then he was kneeling in on his one knee again. This time he looked into her eyes with a more determined expression and said. "Be my heart, cook my dish, take care of the children while I am at work, make me tea when I get home?"_

 _Kushina quickly pulled her hand away and said, "Not in a million year am I going to be your slave at home…"_

 _The man stood up and quickly combed his hair with his hand, "In that case I rescind the offer to marry me, I am looking for a wife, not just a friend."_

… _._

"Oh my gosh Kushina, you would just reject it like that?" Tena laughed. The assistant architect had begun warming to Kushina after a few weeks of working together. She was of chinese descent but was a naturalized Konoha citizen having studied and worked, even having plans to marry a Konoha citizen in a few years time.

It was a few free hours having finished the paperwork for the finished projects. Kushina had not been assigned any new job so far, but had still been helping the architects finishing on the present development and building project. There will be more projects as the middle of the year encroaches but Kushina had a few free weeks before things gets busier. Tena had been assigned as one of her assistant for the incoming project. Right now they were spending time to get to know about each other as they were bound to see each other's faces 24/7. Kushina did see a need to separate work from her social life as at her old office she was close to her co-workers. She had ventured out of her room and found Tena sitting reading newspaper. Tena quickly struck a conversation with her regarding a newspaper article and now they were happily chatting.

Kushina giggled at Tena's question, of course she would reject the proposal from a man who expected something from her which she couldn't deliver. She clarified her answer, "Well I don't see the need to stay at home and be the housewife, he said that as if my function was to be his cook, homemaker only, don't houseworks need to be shared? I am not allergic to the thoughts of being at home to take care of the kids, but they way you define the situation, if the man defines a wife as a housewife, homemaker and such I am not fond of that. Of course I could end up as a housewife if the need be, but if at the starting line he defines me as that, there's a good chance he'd be pigeonholing me to a mere domestic role after marriage and kids.

"Hmm, maybe you're right. Most of men I knew are old fashioned, they respected woman with jobs like ours architect, doctors, teachers, but they too agree that when it came to being a wife, children, woman should prioritize family and the house. They were subtly saying that staying at home are woman's job," Tena lifted her eyebrows at her own words and hoping that Kushina would agree with her.

Kushina smiled and said, "Most men are not all men right? Well you were the one who said that this guy who is theoretically proposing to me won't take no for an answer although our "relationship" is good." Kushina stressed the word "relationship" with her index and middle finger.

"Like fish in the seas, men are not all made from the same mould. For me I just want my man to understand that I will not quit working if there are options. My mother worked back to back while I was growing up to make ends meet, and now I am just starting to pay her back ao she could relax. And, I can't just sit at home all the time while he's out there. If there's a child later we are both equally responsible. We both made a child and so responsibilities are shared, right?"

"Right, well I don't know if my resolution will change in the future as one day I might quit working to spend time with my child. If ever a man who thinks like that proposes to me I would surely reject even within a very romantic scene, but I agree with you that …"

RING RING, RING RING! Someone's phone blared.

"Is that your phone?" Tena asked.

"Yes," Kushina said as she fished it out from her blazer's pocket." Let me take this call."

Kushina walked away from their office as Tena looked at interestedly her for a few seconds before returning to her newspaper.

"Hello?" Kushina asked with caution as she had not saved any number at all into her new work number. She had two phones now, Tena had advised her to keep her personal number off limits as they were a big company and keeping separate numbers was also a way to keep her privacy. UchihaSenju provided each of its top management personnel with a work phone. She wondered if it was one of the CEOs she had met during her months here, at meetings where she had been introduced as UchihaSenju's new VP. Cards had exchanged hands but she had not managed to save their numbers yet. Kushina felt a little guilty over her sloppiness in that area.

"Yes, hello, Kushina is it?" Said the voice on the phone.

"Hi, yes it's me, I am sorry I haven't been saving numbers in here. May I know how I can help?"

"Join me for Konoha University Art's Festival this Saturday, they sell great food over there at night."

"Umm," Kushina could not help smiling broadly as she knew who the voice belonged to… "Is this Minato Namikaze?." She leaned on a wall at a corner in her office where she thought was most private. It had not occurred to her to head to her office instead.

"You recognized me?" Minato said with a relief. He had thought she would not know him.

"Oh, I don't know that many people yet in Konoha," Kushina quickly tried explaining her reasons. She realized that no clients would ever invite her out over her office number. "But, why call my work number? I did give you my personal phone number, did I?"

"Oh, actually Mikoto was the one who dialled your number on Fugaku's phone. They were thinking of pranking you," Minato said.

Kushina could hear suppressed laughters in the background of the call, and she wondered if it was Mikoto. She was amused and also annoyed but since she liked Mikoto and the new friend had not been anything but nice to her, Kushina decided that they were really just joking around. A small part of Kushina wondered if Mikoto knew of her crush on Minato.

"Well if you feel awkward about it, Mikoto and Mebuki are coming. Mebuki, she's Kizashi's wife, the only one from our art group you had not been introduced too. So everyone's going to come," Minato explained.

Kushina then remembered that she had not given her answer regarding the invitation and so scrambled her brain for a quick decision. She was going to be home watching video on-demand on her laptop so there's no reason to not go. "I'll be there, where is it?"

"Well then that's settled, we're fetching you with Kizashi's mpv, be at your front door at 8.30 pm."

"Ok, see you then."

"Ok…." Minato answered. There was pause on the other end as Kushina waited for Minato's other words, if he was actually going to talk.

After a few awkward pause, Kushina added, "Is it going to be the opening ceremony or just a casual event, I should wear something formal maybe?" Kushina thought that maybe Minato was inviting her to the opening ceremony, there weren't much detail in his invitation."

"No, it's a casual event…. Oh but if you have something We thought we'd wear something similar for fun,"

Kushina waited for Minato to mention that it would be Mikoto's suggestion but instead he said, "Wear something lavender, it matches your hair. We are all wearing that purplish tone too. Konoha university's colour is purple so it's proper, that is if you want to?"

"I'll have to check my wardrobe but I think I do have something purple," Kushina said. She was finding it interesting that Minato was thinking of colours that matched her fiery red hair.

"Well then, see you, bye"

As sudden as the call, it was abruptly ended. Kushina stood in the corner looking at her phone wondering whether Minato would call back, but after a half minute there was no one. She smiled and rolled her eyes, she did not want to think much about the intention behind the invitation.

Of course she was interested in Minato, it was bordering on the crush side. Something about Minato made her like him though they haven't gotten to know each other much. They were barely friends and if someone would ask her about him, she would probably introduce him as Mikoto's close friend rather than as her own friend.

Tena walked in on Kushina, and Tena had a mug in her hand.

"Well, excuse me, what's that smile for?" Tena asked teasingly. Though they had known each other for only weeks she and Kushina had good chemistry and teasing kushina was fun.

"Oh, a friend of mine just invited me over this weekend. I haven't gotten out much since I moved here."

Tena paused and made a surprised expression, "Oh, didn't know that. Maybe next time when you have no invitation, we could watch a movie and walk around Konoha, there's a lot of night markets here."

"Oh really, that would be fun, night markets, we have only one back in Suna every Saturday night."

"Well, Konoha is a tourist spot so a lot of night spots opened up over the year. They are mostly open on weekends to attract the visitors who come here during the school holidays."

Kushina grinned, she did not notice that it was the school holidays already. She had no child so such information was useless to her.

Tena waited for Lushina for a few moments before saying, "Well move aside I want to have a drink," Tena said laughing.

"Oh," Kushina said and quickly turned to her back and saw that she had been standing in front of a water cooler. "Sorry didn't notice that."

Tena just laughed and lightly punched Kushina's shoulder. But Kushina moved out of the way to dodge Tena's punch and also clear the way to the water cooler.

….

The day arrived and Kushina had less than two hours to get ready. She had just gotten back from watching a movie with Tena, who had won free tickets the day before. Kushina had found a smile sitting on her face all day long as she realized that she was settling down in Konoha slowly but surely. Deep down inside her head she wondered if she would marry a Konoha resident, but that idda was washed down with the reality that Konoha was somewhere she would want to spend her time until she was retired from work.

Kushina looked at her wardrobe again, she had three purple dresses in her wardrobe. It had grown in size since she moved here and she was beginning to think about less shopping sprees. Her salary was more than enough and there were always extras to splurge on clothes as UchihaSenju was supportive of fashionable wear to office. Kushina had also ordered some smart looking clothes as she was very taken by Mito Uzumaki's power suits which the President wore to meetings with a frilly top underneath. Kushina hoped that she could grow old as graceful as her boss.

The red haired architect knew she had to make a good impression on her new group of friends though she knew they wouldn't care. Mikoto had always been caring of her whenever they meet and couldn't care less of her fashion sense, but Kushina wanted to impress them as a whole unit. They had been open about inviting a newbie into their group of friends and that was something Kushina greatly appreciated. Continuing to look at her purple clothes she still had hanging in her wardrobe, she proceeded to take them and laid them out on the bed for a better look.

After five minutes deliberation Kushina decided on a sleeveless dress since it's casual. She matched a dark purple cardigan over her dress and let her hair out. The purple knee length dress underneath could be mistaken as a lavender dress under some yellow light and Kushina gleefully grinned at that. At what point was taking in the view of an almost stranger to her made her happy, Kushina had not noticed. It's just that the thought of Minato inviting her out even if it was a group outing made her happy, and she was making friends too. Even if Minato might not have any interest in her they might end up great friends and for keeps.

An hour later Kushina was ready, she decided on white sneakers anticipating that they might walk around the campus. Maybe she could pass off as a student there wearing these shoes. She also had a new handbag hanging off her shoulder just her house keys and purse inside along with her phone. She had been hauling her big handbag everywhere and since she was just going to eat tonight had decided to just buy something small she was out with Tena earlier. Kushina frowned at her new shopping habit, it's something which came with a bigger salary. She should look into saving her money now instead of just splurging it like now. Kushina looked at her watch and decided that waiting 10 minutes before 9 pm was okay, maybe they would drive by earlier. So she slipped on her shoes and waited outside.

As Kushina stood outside in the balmy weather, she looked into the cloudless sky and could see a few stars twinkling tonight. She was reminded of Suna's deserts where people could go stargazing into the wee hours of the night. Since Suna's deserts were vaster than its town they were mostly attracting adventurous tourists and astronomers of all kinds. That made her wonder about the type of tourists coming to Konoha. Konoha had its vast forests which could be seen in photos she had searched on the internet, which could be the contributor to it's humid weather.

As Kushina's thoughts wandered a car drove by and parked in front of her car. Kushina noted that the car was not an mpv as Minato had said and continued looking at her surroundings. She did not want to appear too eager as she fished out her phone and checked her emails which was always full but Kushina did not actually check them on a Saturday night.

Then the car's door opened and someone came out and walked to the front gate as Kushina's curiosity peaked and she peeked from the corners of her eyes to the incoming person.

"Good night Kushina, I am here to pick you up," said the man.

Kushina upon hearing her name looked directly at the man and then stashed her phone back inside her bag and walked towards him. She only realized that it was Minato when she came quite closer.

"Where's the others?" Kushina asked. She was surprised to see him alone,

"Mikoto was going to be late so I told them I would fetch you myself," Minato clarified.

Kushina stood there in a blur as she assessed the situation, she was going along with minato. She was shrieking inside but she steadily let herself realize that there might be something going on with Mikoto and asked, "Is Mikoto going to be ok?"

"She is delayed as Itachi had pooped on her, she changed so I decided to just come here to fetch you. I worried about you having you to wait long," Minato said. "Come, we will meet them at Konoha University."

Kushina quickly walked out of her house and locked the gate after. She walked the passenger seat a Minato rushed after her.

"Here let me open it for you," the blond man was quick on his feet as he opened the door.

Kushina's heart swelled by a centimetre, "Thanks."

She got into the car and they were soon on the way to Konoha University. Minato spent most of the time describing about the Art Festival background and how he was invited to grace the event before its opening night tomorrow.

Konoha University was huge. They had entered the main gate and spent driving around for about ten minutes before being stuck in traffic.

"This traffic is all the people wanting to come to the Art Festival. It's been a decade and a half and the number of visitors have been steadily rising," Minato explained with a smile.

Kushina just nodded in awe, she was too excited at the notion of being alone with Minato to say more.

The traffic soon subsided and they went to park at a special reserved parking for Minato. "Did I ever tell you that this is my alma mater?"

Kushina smiled as she unlatched her seatbelt from its clasp, "No, I think you haven't the chance to tell me yet."

"Well, me, Kizashi and Mikoto studied here and met at internal events and became friends. Mebuki, Kizashi's wife worked here as an administrative clerk before she too studied here later. It's been awhile since I came here, let's go."

They both got out of the car and Kushina followed Minato's lead heading towards a well lit building. As they came closer, Kushina could see a huge crowd mingling around tented roofs, the air was festive and the crowd were getting louder. Minato paused on the stone walk heading the tents and turned slightly to Kushina. People often get lost in the crowd so stay right close beside me so you won't get lost. Kushina nodded and saluted Minato, "Sir, yes sir."

They walked together towards the tents and as they entered the crowd of people now appeared to be an almost tight pack. So Minato paused so he would be as close to Kushina as he could. He whispered, "I think I should hold on to you, there really is a chance we ,might get separated."

Kushina wanted to say that since she had his phone number that wouldn't be a problem, but then she remembered that this was a new place and nodded to him. So Minato held out his hand for her to take and Kushina promptly took it.

Minato smiled before he turned around and entered the crowd and lead Kushina behind her. Kushina blinked nervously as she felt the slide of minato's skin on hers before his fingers gripped hers. She had not felt this giddy in a long time even with her last boyfriend and that scared her. Blushing as red as her hair, Kushina prayed that Minato wouldn't turn around and notice her embarrassment. He might think that she was being annoyed or angry. Kushina quickly composed herself and relaxed her hold of Minato's fingees as they weaved through the crowd.


End file.
